Split 2
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Three years after Mobius and Equestria were introduced to one another they now live in harmony with each other. However during their 3rd Annual Unity Festival, a festival celebrating both worlds an old enemy appears to crash the party and steals the princesses. Can Princess Twilight while aided by her friends, Sonic, Tails and Rage save them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**SPLIT 2: REUNITED**_

 _Three years ago Mobius and Equestria were made aware of each other. Under the tyrannical rule of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Mobius was forced to invade. Thanks to the work of Ragis "Rage" Chaotic the Hedgehog he was able to help protect Equestria and save them from total annihilation. In doing so however the war brought back the evil entity known only as Vlagh. Robotnik managed to kill Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. This allowed Vlagh to reawaken. With his army of monsters known as Dark Spawns they attempted to take both Mobius and Equestria._

 _Now united under the leadership of Princess Sally of Mobius, and Princesses Twilight and Cadence of Equestria, and the Chaos Guardian Rage they made an assault on Vlagh's fortress. In a final clash between Rage Chaotic, Vlagh and the resurrected and corrupted Princesses Celestia and Luna both Mobius and Equestria's fate hung by a thread. In the end Rage prevailed and Vlagh was once more defeated._

 _With the quarry between Mobius and Equestria settled and the darkness suppressed peace has sprung in both of the worlds. Both now living in harmony with the other Mobians and Equestrians are living in peace. With Mobius and Equestria having links to the other once every month Princess Sally would travel to Equestria to meet with the Princesses of Equestria. The meetings would generally be for diplomacy or aide with some crisis that occurred._

 _Rage will traverse between Mobius and Equestria for various reasons, to go with Princess Sally to the meetings as his position with Mobius and it's history is of great importance to Princess Sally. Other times he goes to visit Princess Twilight and her friends, sometimes he brings Sonic the Hedgehog along with him and they'll spend the day laughing about and enjoying themselves._

 _Little do they know of the great evil that is lurking in the darkness...This is where our tale begins during the Unity Festival. A celebration on both Mobius and Equestria that celebrates their unison as allies. Every year during the August Royalty Meeting one of the worlds hosts the event. This year being held in Canterlot the 3rd Annual Unity Festival is well underway._

Rainbow Dash flew through the skies removing all of the clouds she could. Everything HAD to be PERFECT for tonight. That meant no stray clouds. Tonight Rage, Sonic and Shadow were playing for the Unity Festival. Rainbow panted as Rage flew up to her. "Hey Rainbow Dash how goes things?" he asks.

"Rage?!" she exclaims. "I didn't know you could fly in your...Hedgehog form right?"

Rage nods before giving his answer; "Well not physically, I can manipulate Aero Chaos, a version of my Elemental Chaos that uses the power of wind to fly."

"That sounds really complicated. Why not just be in your Equestrian form? I mean you're an alicorn for Celestia's sake!" Rainbow chuckles.

"Well one reason is because I can't fly as an 'Alicorn' and second, I only have that form because of how much inert Chaos power I have. It's nothing special." Rage scoffs.

"Really? From the way you're making it sound you have another reason..." Rainbow smirks. Rage looks nervous and she laughs. "I knew it! So what is it?"

"Well I am still not entirely accustomed to... well the fact that Equines don't wear clothing most of the time." Rage answers.

"You're still worried about that?" Rainbow pokes fun at the reason. "You're not...attracted to us are you?" she teases.

"What?!" Rage exclaims dumbfounded. "Preposterous, no on Mobius it's considered indecent to walk around nude, even illegal in some places."

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash responds with a chortle. Rage sighs and turns around. "Hey hold up!" she stop him. "Before you head to Canterlot I just wanted to say...thanks for everything..."

"It's no big deal." Rage replied.

"You say that but I don't think you know how much it means to us, Rage." Rainbow asserts. "You know I was thinking back to when we first met...you've always put others first and that's totally awesome." she blushes. "I guess what I am trying to say is, you've really grown on the seven of us."

"Well." Rage starts giving Rainbow a warm smile "I'm glad to have such a wonderful group of friends here in Equestria. You and your friends are one of a kind." he says turning "I need to be going."

"Be safe, see you down there soon." Rainbow Dash says waving Rage off.

Rage heads down to the front gate to Canterlot and heads into town. All around ponies and Mobians were getting things ready for the upcoming festival. Rage looks at all sorts of stands and shops set up for the event. As he walks through the main plaza he catches Sonic and Tails. Well, Tails caught him as he called his name leaping down from the ladder he was on.

"Rage! Long time no see." The fox cheers as they shake hands.

"Hey Tails, Sonic, how are you two doing?" Rage asks the two.

"Well ever since the whole mess we had three years ago Sonic and I have been working around Mobius and Equestria helping other people and ponies with issues we could help with." Tails responds with a happy smile.

"Nice!" Rage compliments and looks at Sonic. The two had mended their relationship even after they were enemies during the Mobius/Equestria War. Sonic siding with Robotnik and Rage siding with Equestria to make sure both worlds kept the balance of light and darkness in check. "How about you Sonic?"

"It's been boring without Eggman around to fight. You probably are enjoying being able to jump to and from each world without any limitations or care." Sonic scoffs.

"It has it's upsides." Rage says as Rainbow Dash and Twilight's other friends walk up to them.

"Howdy." Applejack says.

"Hey what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Oh not much." Rarity sighs. "Just finished decoration for your show tonight."

"Cool, can't wait to see what you did." Sonic thanks them with a thumbs up. "Speaking of the show tonight, Where's Shadow?" He asks

"Last I heard he was up on Angel Island practicing his drums." Rage answers.

"Oh." Sonic sighs relieved. Then an alarm on Rage's watch goes off and he looks at the time. "Time for your meeting with Sal and the Princesses?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." See you." Rage responds walking to the castle.

Rage reaches the castle and walks inside brushing his jacket off slightly to remove some dirt. He walked down the large hall and looked up at the large doors that lead into the throne room. Outside Sally awaited him. "Long time no see Rage." she says. He greets her with a nod as he carefully he opens the door.

Inside the princesses were all sitting and communicating about this and that. Rage couldn't tell exactly what they were talking about but it didn't relate to him so he didn't care. Celestia was the first to notice him. "Oh Rage please come in." she says. "What brings you up here today?"

"Well as always I accompany Princess Sally to your meetings." Rage answers as Sally joins them.

"Princesses." she says greeting the four.

"Ah Princess Sally glad to see you again." Princess Celestia bows her head in greeting.

"If you don't need me I will be up on Angel Island." Rage says "I have a few things I need to do up there before the festival tonight."

"Wait, you do?" Twilight asks. "But...what would you need to do up there?"

"Angel Island is the link between Mobius and Equestria that we utilize to transport from world to world. From there Rage or any Chaos Guardian for that matter can control the ties between the worlds." Sally answers. "The ties are like pipes and with less traffic between worlds Rage will restrict it to what is needed tonight however..."

"I need all hands on deck so to speak. I have to open all of the ties at full strength. Part of the reason I restrict some is because it helps prevent Dark Mobius and Dark Equestria from slipping into the ties between our worlds and preventing unwanted guests." Rage finishes explaining "It's complicated would you rather me draw it out or something?" he offers.

"No it's alright." Luna denies the request.

"Well if that's all I will be going then." Rage says waving to them and leaving.

Later Rage finally arrived on Angel Island and made his way to the Shrine of Chaos where Tikal was standing with some chao. "Good afternoon Master Rage." she says.

"Tikal we talked about this... you don't need to call me that." he groans. "Just because I am the Chaos Guardian doesn't mean you're a servant or anything just call me Rage."

"Sorry." Tikal apologizes. "Here to open the links between Mobius and here?" she asks and he nods. Rage walks up to the Master Emerald and presses a stone that opens a staircase into the chambers below. Within were different walls with etchings and carvings made by the ancient Echidna race. At the end of the hall was a room where a small blue light illuminated a platform in the center of the room. Rage walks up to it and he glows before using his Chaos powers to open the links to the world.

"Woah what is this place?" A voice catches him off guard. Rage looks to see Twilight.

"Princess Twilight?!" Rage exclaims "What are you doing here?"

"Well we got done with the meeting so I came to get you...what are you doing?" she asks.

"I was finishing with linking Mobius and Equestria like I had mentioned back in Canterlot." Rage answers with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asks.

"Well this place is sacred, hidden from the knowledge of others...for a reason..." Rage sighs.

"Oh and what reason would it be to keep the princesses and I in the dark about?" Twilight scowls. Rage sighs and signals her to follow him. He leads her down some more chambers before they reach a large room with what looked like a stone gateway.

"I need you to promise that this information never leaves this room." Rage says sternly.

"Promise." Twilight says quickly eager to know about what she was looking at.

"This is the only portal to The Chaos Realm." Rage explains. "The Chaos Realm is a place located outside of the flow of time where the Chaos Guardians of the past are. There any world can be accessed and for that very reason it must be locked off."

"So...what's the Chaos Realm like then?" Twilight asks.

"It's beautiful." Rage sighs smiling thinking about it. "Nature is everywhere, old stone buildings mark the place we call home. In the event of an emergency we have enough space to house the populations of 25 Mobius' over. We hope it will never come to that but Chaotix wanted it just to be sure as a worst case scenario."

"Wow." Twilight exhales she had been lost in thought about what it must have looked like. "Anyway we should be heading back to Canterlot if you're done that is."

"I am" He responds leading her back to the surface. "I'll meet you there later I need to organize a few final things." He sighs.

"Okay don't take too long." Twilight cheers flying off.

A few hours go by and by now most of Mobius and Equestria were gathered. Rage was sitting on the Shrine of Chaos scrubbing some gunk off of the dome when he looked over to Canterlot where some strange dark clouds were gathering. "What in the world?" he asks himself.

Meanwhile, "Rainbow Dash I told you we have to have absolutely NO clouds!" Twilight barks to Rainbow Dash.

"These aren't normal clouds!" Rainbow Dash responds "I cleared every cloud from here to Ponyville today!"

"What's happening?" Sonic asks as the clouds begin swirling. "No..." he says.

Rage who was still on Angel Island watching leaps to his feet. "Shit." He swears before leaping down off of the roof to the shrine and darting off past Tikal kicking dust up he went.

"Rage?" she asks before he darts by. She didn't get his attention but when she saw the clouds her mouth dropped. "It can't be... that's not possible..."

Back in Canterlot the swirling clouds began to drop Dark Spawns which terrorized the ponies as they scattered and ran. "Dark Spawns?!" Sonic shouts as he gets in a battle ready stance.

"What?" Twilight asks "You mean those creatures Vlagh commanded?"

"Yeah." Sonic says kicking one away. Sonic, Twilight and the mane 6 fought as hard as they could but soon were overwhelmed.

"There's just too many..." Rainbow pants. They looked up to the clouds that had formed a malstrom as a dark figure floats down. The figure looks around and smiles.

"Greetings..." he chuckles. "Now where are your princesses?"

"Like we'd tell you!" a pony shouts. The figure who was shrouded in some form of mist looked over to the one who yelled and a Dark Spawn kills it.

"I will ask one more time!" It shouts in an echoing voice. "Where are your princesses!"

"We're here." Celestia says as she lands with Sally on her back, Luna and Cadence join her at the sides and Twilight slips between Dark Spawns to join them too. "What do you want..."

"My name is Daku-Shin, you will bow to me and surrender your magic or perish..." he chuckles grimly.

"That isn't your name..." Sonic shouts "I know who you are."

"Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog..." He chuckles "Too bad you're not going to be playing hero this time..."

"We will never surrender to the likes of you!" Celestia shouts firing a beam of magic at him. Daku-Shin puts a hand up to meet the magic blast which did nothing. He then snorts and throws a ball of energy at her. She was unprepared and it strikes her before releasing a mist freezing her solid.

"Celestia!" Twilight shouts as the mist spreads slowly. She flies back avoiding it but the others weren't so lucky.

"Now any other objections..." Daku-Shin asks chuckling before a red blur hits him across the face sending him to the left into a pillar which collapsed on him. "Who did that?!" he screams as he throws the rubble off and looks where he was standing before hand to see Rage in his pony form standing there with an angry look on his face. "You have guts to hit the mighty Daku-Shin..."

"So that's what you're calling yourself these days Dex? 'Dark God'?" Rage chuckles.

"Wait a second I know that voice..." Dex growls as Rage glows and changes to his hedgehog form. "Rage the Hedgehog..." he grumbles.

"Twilight get Sonic and your friends to Angel Island, take them to the place I showed you and get them to safety." Rage directs. Twilight nods and releases some magic knocking the Dark Spawns away as she, her friends, Sonic and Tails all fled.

"I don't think so!" Dex yells sending some Dark Spawns after them. Rage however defeated them and looked to Dex. "Get out of my way!"

"I don't take orders from a Fallen Guardian." Rage scowls in a scornful way summoning his sword. Dex leaps for Rage and they begin to trade blows.

Both were nearly evenly matched. Few hits made contact with the intended target as Rage and Dex blocked most every attack from the other. Until Dex released a Dark Wave sending Rage into the ground. Rage lept to his feet and retaliated with a Chaos Spear. Dex laughs and blocks it as he begins glowing with a dark energy.

"What..." Rage pants surprised.

"Ha ha ha, pathetic you see Rage all this time I have been gaining more power to take over Mobius...but when it linked with Equestria all of the residual dark energy that floats about in the Outlands and the Badlands came right to me...now I am More than ten times more powerful than when we last faced each other!" he laughs.

"That was...10 years ago...I was still a child." Rage smirks. He was talking big but, he was already exhausted. He had made the same mistake that he did before...he let himself get used to not needing to be at full power. He stood up and looked around. He had to flee. Suddenly Shadow leaps by him and hits Dex.

"Get out of here Rage. I'll hold him off." he says. Rage nods thanking Shadow silently before running.

Meanwhile,Twilight and the others made it to Angel Island where Tikal was waiting. "Quickly." she says leading them down into the chamber housing the portal to the Chaos Realm. The arrived an a tall golden mobian wolf with warm red eyes stood there.

"Lord Chaotix." Sonic pants.

"We can talk later when you're safe in the Chaos Realm." He says leading them through the portal. He looks back out to see Rage running as fast as he could. He began to close the portal. Right before it was Rage leaps in and slides on the grass a bit.

"Master Rage what happened?" Chaotix asks

"It's terrible..." Rage pants. "Dex has...Dex has returned..."

* * *

 _ **AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter, I will begin this story after Halloween. I will be looking into allowing Original Characters into the story whether I do or not is still undecided but if you want feel free to ask.**_


	2. Flashback 1

**Flashback 1: The Shadow War and The Legend of The Final Guardian**

 _ **A/N: So this is a "Flashback Chapter" these are chapters that CAN BE SKIPPED as they have no impact on the story itself. These Flashback Chapters discuss the past of the Mobius Rage and Sonic come from. Rage's past as well as establish some extra lore. I will make these either regularly (Flashback and normal upload at the same time) or as ways to let you guys know I am updating just hit a wall or something if people like them. Again they will all be optional and any info in them that will be or is relevant to the story will be explained in an actual chapter when needed. So if some things sound familiar to Flashback Chapter that would be why. New characters will be added NEXT chapter. Each flashback chapter will be from the perspective or narration of either Rage or Sonic. This one is Rage narrating.**_

It was in a time so long ago it has been all but forgotten by those who live today. Only the few who have transcended time or are not bound by the restrictions of time may remember.

It was a time of prosperity and good fortune. Mobius was still in it's infancy and the god Chaos had just finished selecting those mobians who would later become the first of countless Chaos Guardians. I wonder what it was like back then. I've never known all of them I meet many on trips to the Chaos Realm where they reside now after their time on Mobius ended.

Light and Darkness were balanced for the first time on Mobius... a balance that wouldn't last...The ONLY time it was balanced if you ask me. After the Shadow War everything went downhill, fast.

Kurai one of the gods of Darkness was furious by Chaos' creation. He created Vlagh, the physical manifestation of nearly all of his power. Not an easy foe to best believe me... Then with the creatures created by Vlagh known as Dark Spawns they invaded Mobius.

At the time Chaotix the Wolf was in charge of the Chaos Guardians. I am sure if you are familiar with me and my own story you are familiar with him. If not Chaotix was a yellow wolf and one of the best Chaos Guardians ever. Yes, Chaos was still alive at this time but he was always busy with one thing or another... guess the work of a god is never done huh? So as a result Chaotix ran things in his place.

It was in the year 2478 CE or Chaos Era when it all happened... The sky ripped open a void and from it, the darkness came. A force as ancient as it is powerful. The overwhelming number of Dark Spawn brought forth by Vlagh destroyed most of Mobius' population.

The Chaos Guardians were the only defense against such an enemy. With all of their power they pushed back the Vlagh and his army. Until the darkness began to take and corrupt some of the Chaos Guardians.

The younger, weaker and more ignorant Chaos Guardians were tempted by the sudden power even enthralled. They turned against their allies and The Shadow War really began. When Chaos caught wind of the events he rushed to Mobius to fight. He gave up his mortal form in this war...

In the end it was just Chaos, Chaotix, Ven, Alan, Dex, Ian, and Kai. They fought Vlagh with all of their power and it seemed hopeless as Van, Alan, Ian and Kai each fell...finally Chaos himself. Chaotix and Vex using the last of their power and life managed to scatter Vlaghs being across space. Before his death however Chaotix gave a prophecy...one that came true and you unknowingly have either read or experienced for yourself. He proclaimed,

" _While we may perish the light does not...Our blood and power shall be continued... For when the mighty race of Echidna's now trusted with the safeguarding of the Chaos Emeralds are destroyed, when the walls between light and dark begin to blur once more, when the family whom defies your reign flees to an unknown land, Nix... and finally when your master Vlagh manages to restore his being and the Cursed Family escapes total execution it will be then a flame will come, that flame will be the Last Chaos Guardian and posses abilities on par to Chaos himself... be warned...for he will not be defeated by you or your master...nor the one who will betray Chaos..."_

This prophecy was later known as "The Prophecy of the The Final Light" but it's actual name that was lost in translation...yeah thank our lovely archeologists for not understanding ancient Echidna Clan language... the real name was "The Prophecy of The Final Guardian." This prophecy actually ended up referring to me.

Vlagh and his army were forced back to Dark Mobius and things went about. The ACE era began or After Chaos Era as it is known. Soon however one by one the prophecy start to come true. The Echidnas die off, then hundreds of years later the Chaotics, my family escapes from Dark Mobius and takes up refuge on Moibisu... Vlagh returned and tried to kill my family...I got my powers. The betrayal of Dex, it all came true...

I didn't ask for it but it was decided. When my parents were killed...I was a young boy at the time and my powers were awoken that down out of anger and my desire for revenge against Nix and at the time who would be my rival for a long time, Christain. Dex found me and took me to the Chaos Realm where I trained under the condensed time of the Chaos Realm for 10 long years to become a Chaos Guardian. Inside the Chaos Realm it was closer to 100.

I returned to Mobius after the training and defeated them. Thus fulfilling the prophecy. You'd think I'd want to quit being a Chaos Guardian after that huh? Start a normal life? Well I didn't. I was selected to defend Mobius and so I did and I do up to this day...Well along with Equestria now but my point still stands.

I mean when Dex betrayed us it was a shocker but we wouldn't be here today if I had quit as a Chaos Guardian. That however would be a story for another time since the entirety of Dex's betrayal is very complex and simplifying it just isn't an easy task


	3. Chapter 2

Rage sat on the fountain at the center of the Chaos Plaza. A look of gloom was plastered over his face. He had failed. Dex returned and caught him off guard, Shadow sacrificed himself so that Rage could get the others to safety. It was all over he thought.

A few minutes when by until Twilight walked by and then stopped before turning back to look at the crimson hedgehog. "Rage, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing." he replies.

"Rage..." she scolds. "I know you're lying to me."

"I don't want to bother you with it." Rage affirms, he didn't want to be bothered. This was all his fault after all...

"Rage, I am your friend how can I be bothered with your problems?" Twilight asks.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Rage asks agitated. "Everything! I fucked up! Dex returned! Equestria is lost! Mobius is soon to follow and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it!"

"Rage..." Twilight says frightened a little by his sudden outburst. Rage looks into her eyes and pants before his gaze loosens up to a more apologetic one.

"Twilight...I am sorry..." he sighs looking down. "It's just that...I don't know what we do now...if we fight Dex the way he is now we'll all die..."

"Rage I thought you said you were immortal, right?" Twilight asks. "You can't die!"

"No. I cannot age but I am not immortal in that sense. I can die it's just really hard. Dex is among the few who have the power to do so." Rage replies. "Sadly Sonic, you, the girls and myself just isn't enough..."

"What about the princesses?" Twilight asks. "I am sure the will fight too!"

"I forbid it." Rage states firmly.

"You can't tell a princess what to do." Twilight scoffs.

"If it's in the best interest for Equestria that they stay here in the Chaos Realm we agreed that if I feel it's too dangerous or risky to involve them I can forbid them from helping." Rage responds firmly. "With after what happened just a few years ago...we may not be able to bring them back this time. We can't afford to lose them."

"What about back on Mobius? There has to be people there!" she continues to try and cheer Rage up.

"I don't have many people there. Icezer and Xage, my brothers. Sonic has Tails and well, really that's all. I don't know who else would be willing to risk their life for this." Rage sighs. "So what is there to do besides sit here and wait for the end?"

"Fight." Twilight says in a very pressing and stern tone. "The Rage I know doesn't back down and admit defeat so easily! He would leap in and not care what happened to him as long as it saved those he wished to protect! He fought Vlagh, Eggman and the princesses and won! He's not the type to mope about and feel sorry for himself." she scoffs. "If you won't do anything I will!" she states walking off in a sassy way.

Rage sat there and thought for a few minutes. Twilight was right. Someone had to do something. She couldn't do it alone...then again he couldn't either. This would have to be a join operation. A team effort. He stood up and returned to where the others were staying.

"Rage?" Fluttershy asks worried.

"We're going to fight." Rage says a fire of determination burning in his eyes. "I am sorry I let my emotions get the better of me but Twilight reminded me of something. We can't just sit idly by and let Dex do what he wants. Even if it kills me, we have to stop him. We need help."

"But where are we going to find any? Equestria has been enslaved and Mobius is probably at war as we speak!" Sonic exclaims.

"We'll find people. I know my brothers will be happy to help. I guarente Mobius will have at least a few people willing to lend a hand. As will Equestria. We'll figure something out. I don't know what but I know we will." Rage answers.

"You're crazy." Chaotix sighs. "But then again you wouldn't be who you are without some of these insane ideas of yours. Just don't die." Chaotix sighs.

"Don't worry." Rage affirms "I won't" Rage goes to a large tower. The Gateway, the building in which Chaos Guardians would go from world to world. "I am heading over to Mobius to pick some things up. Don't worry I won't be long." he says.

"Wait I want to go with you!" Rainbow shouts.

"No, it's best we stay here for now." Twilight says. "None of us have been to Mobius since Dex invaded and if the time flow here is different as Rage has said we have no clue as to what could be happening on Mobius."

"But-" Rainbow tries to argue again.

"Princess Twilight is right. After all Rage is just going to grab Icezer and Xage, his brothers as well as some equipment. Once we have them we can start working on gathering the people. It is going to take more than just us to defeat Dex and his army." Chaotix explains.

Rage had already left. He was now back on Mobius. He was just outside of Metropolis and he was bewildered at the sight. The amount of Dark Spawns he could sense was crazy. But he also felt another malicious presence that he had never felt before.

He walked into the city and he felt the energy grow. He summoned his sword ready for battle. He leap atop a building and looked down. The streets were flooded with dark spawns. Then something caught his eye.

Down bellow fighting with great tenacity was what appeared to be a crystal wolf with white medium to long spiky hair with Red and yellow stripes, pale red eyes that appeared clouded from the overwhelming oposition, a white biker vest, a black glove at the right hand, no matching on his left, black pants and white shoes that were quite dirty from the dust in the air. a scar at his right eye stood out.

Behind him was an..Alicorn?! Rage was almost in disbelief at the alicorn's icy white fur, complimented by a purple, blue, and grey mane and tail which were ruffled up probably from all of the chaos that had ensued before hand. Around her neck was a frost diamond necklace with a magical power resonating from it. A grey diamond with 3 snowflakes shown as her Cutie Mark.

"Ergh..." the wolf said panting "Is there no end to them?!"

"Phantom maybe we should run..." the Alicorn suggests in a worried voice.

"Run where Spectra?" he asks. "We can't just run through these monsters." he says having lighting strike some of them. They needed help, they must have been at it for a long time.

Rage leaps from the building and clears out some Dark Spawns in front of the two. "What? Who are you?!" Spectra asks.

"We'll get to the formalities later." Rage says. "For now let's just get to safety." He orders. Rage fires a beam of Aero Chaos sending the enemies flying. Using a hand wave to direct the two to follow him he lead them to an abandoned building. "We should be safe here." he says closing the door.

"Thank you." Spectra says. "But who are you?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog I am a Chaos Guardian. You two look exhausted, how long have you been fighting the Dark Spawns off?" Rage responds.

"So that's what they're called?" Phantom grunts. "Well I am Phantom Void this here is Spectra Star. Those things have been after us all night and into today. There just isn't any end to them!"

"I noticed." Rage says rubbing his chin as if something was wrong.

"How do you know about them, Rage?" Spectra asks.

"I am a Chaos Guardian as I mentioned I have been against them before. Dex, a traitor is the one behind all of this but to have that many Dark Spawns? That is crazy even he doesn't have the ability to make that many..." Rage answers with a gruff voice. "Anyways They won't stop here. No matter where you go they will follow."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Spectra asks.

"Hold up you trust him?" Phantom asks.

"Trust me or not if you are to believe anything I say believe me about how those creatures act." Rage says crossing his arms. "But if you do trust me come with me. I can take you to a safe place...if you're willing to fight."

"You act as if we can't." Phantom sneers.

"I never said that." Rage sighs. "I have no reason to even think such a thing. You guys did good to last as long as you did."

"We don't have anywhere else to go Phantom!" Spectra exclaims. The wolf sighs and nods giving in.

"Fine." He says. Rage opens the door slightly and looks around. "What are you doing?" Phantom asks

"We need to go down the street. The coast is clear come on!" Rage exclaims. Phantom sighs as he and Spectra follow Rage into a small ice sculptor shop. A bright blue hedgehog with yellow stripes on his head, a gray T-shirt, white gloves and green shoes walks out of a back room holding a bat made of ice.

"I swear if you..." he stops seeing Rage. "Rage!" he exclaims running up tp Rage and giving him a hug. "You came! I knew you would brother!"

"Icezer." Rage grunts breaking away from the embrace of his brother. He brushes his shirt and jacket looking curiously at the icy hedgehog. "Where's Xage?"

"You haven't heard?" Icezer asks. Rage shakes his head. "Xage was killed. Dex got to him and killed him." He says sorrowfully. Rage looks at him shocked and sighs.

"I should have guessed..." he sighs. "Come on it's not safe for you here I need to take you to the Chaos REalm so we can start planning on how we are going to take Mobius and Equestria back."

"Who are they Rage?" Icezer asks.

"Is that really important right now?" Phantom asks. "Any minute those monsters are going to find us and I don't want to deal with them agian!"

"We'll explain later." Rage sighs. "Right now we need to go. Get close guys."

"Why?" Phantom asks.

"Just do it." Icezer says. "Trust me Rage knows what he's doing. Uneasily Phantom and Spectra both get in closer as Rage glows.

Using Chaos Control he warps back to the Chaos Realm. The others look around as Rage wipes some water from his eyes.

"What is this place?" Spectra asks.

"Welcome to The Chaos Realm." Rage says. "This is a sacred place for all Chaos Guardians that exists outside of the spacial and time dimensions that Mobius and Equestria share. Only Chaos Guardians know how to access it."

"This place is pretty cool. " Phantom admits.

"So what's the plan?" Icezer asks.

"I don't know yet we will need to consult with Sonic, Tails, Princess Sally, and the Princesses of Equestria before we decide what to do..." Rage sighs. "I do know first things first will be freeing anyone we can from imprisonment or enslavement. We need to muster forces."

"Then I guess it's a game of cat and mouse for now." Phantom scoffs.

"I guess so..." Rage sighs.

 **A/N: There you go for Chapter 2. Phantom and Spectra both belong to Demon Wolf Alpha. With that I will add a full current list of characters**

 **Good: Rage, Icezer, Christain, Sonic, Tails, Tikal, Shadow,Phantom, Spectra, The Mane 6, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Sally**

 **Evil: Dex, Nix, Vlagh, Infinite (TBD), Eggman, Tirek, Rena/Anti-Rage**


	4. Chapter 3: Chaos Code

It's been three days since Dex returned. Rage and the others have been taking refuge in the Chaos Realm. Problem is, they don't know what to do next...as a matter of fact arguments have broken out over the last few hours... "We go to Dex and take him out just like you did with Vlagh!" Twilight shouts.

They had been arguing a plan of attack for hours... "I can't!" Rage shouts back. "Dex isn't like Vlagh." Rage sighs. "He's more powerful and a lot more of a strategist than Vlagh...the more he controls the more power he has."

"Wait!" Tails exclaims. "That gives me an idea. What if we go out and work on reclaiming Mobius and Equestria? As we slowly reclaim them Dex will lose power."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Celestia asks. "We have very few in numbers while Dex has those Dark Spawn monsters and enslaved ponies and other things."

"We will want to take back places that have less meaning first." Rage says. Tails' idea was good. "Dex will keep the higher population and the masses grouped into one highly secured area. Easier for him to manage, less forces to spread out and leave him vulnerable. Logically those that slipped through his fingers will either be in hiding or planning an rebellion. We find them first. Then we work on taking each world back." he plans.

"So what if he bolsters his forces on the other planet we don't go after first?" Sonic asks. "Make it harder to take both?"

"Easy, I am going to take a page from ancient mobian history from before it was Mobius. A war on two fronts." Rage says.

"What does that mean?" Celestia asks. "Are you planning to go after Mobius and Equestria at once?"

"Exactly." Rage says. "Dex wouldn't expect it. Hitting him hard on both ends when we retake Central City and Canterlot will make it impossible for him to keep enough forces coming to stop up."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Phantom says. "Maybe when we retake both worlds completely but we don't have the forces to battle on both Mobius and Equestria."

"Yeah Phantom does have a point..." Rainbow Dash says. "I am not one for math but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well which world will give him more power?" Luna asks.

"Mobius." Sonic, Rage, Tails and Chaotix all say at once.

"Hey why not Equestria?!" Rainbow scoffs.

"Mobius has a deeper connection to Dex." Chaotix says. "He is more at home there and more powerful. Fighting him in Equestria would be safer."

"Where's the fun in that?" Rainbow asks. "It's no fun without a challenge. If he's stronger and more 'connected' to Mobius like you say let's take him out there."

"Rainbow Dash does prove a point though. Because he's connected to Mobius it's likely Mobius is more well defended." Rage mentions.

"Then we'll get Equestria back first." Icezer says. "Rage can't you go fiddle a bit with time and get Shadow back or something? He'd be a huge help."

"That isn't a good idea..." Rage says "But at the same time it would be. Problem is, what kind of butterfly effect would it cause? I mean what if he's not dead to begin with?"

"Butterflies?" Sonic scoffs "I don't see what butterflies have to do with anything."

"Butterfly effect Sonic." Twilight corrects "It means if Rage goes back in time and fixes what happened to Shadow everything that has happened up to this point is at risk because he could completely change things just by coming back with Shadow."

"What?" Sonic asks scratching his head.

"Time travel is complicated." Tails says. "It's best you don't try and wrap your head around it Sonic."

"Thank you." Twilight says with a smile.

"Alright enough side tracking what are we doing and when?" Phantom asks rudely.

"First things first we need to start with Mobius." Rage says. "If we can start taking it back and freeing those enslaved we can start building at the very least a small rebellion."

"Westside City." Sonic says. "It's where your friend Christain lives, Espio and the Chaotix are there too..."

"On the topic of our friends...Rage do you think we could contact Blaze and see if they could help?" Tails asks.

"I can try but I don't think Blaze knows who I am Tails." Rage responds. "I can't send Sonic alone since he'll have no way of getting back."

"Then why don't you and I go to where Blaze lives and the others can go try and take Westside City back?" Sonic asks.

"But-" Rage begins to object.

"Don't worry Rage you're not the only one who knows how to fight." Twilight intervenes. "We all fought against Vlagh's Dark Spawns and lived. We can handle this."

"Twilight..." Rage says before she shakes her head.

"Don't you dare say it. We're all in this together and don't you dare go saying we don't have to do this. We do. You can't go around doing everything. You're not alone and you certainly aren't the only one who cares."

Rage looks at her and sighs. She was right. He'd been alone for so many years though he had forgotten how important it is to communicate with others is. That relying on others wasn't a sign of weakness. "Just...be careful Twilight." Rage says in a gentle tone. "That goes for all of you...I don't want to hear one of you got hurt or killed even because you went in over your head..." He says looking at Rainbow Dash showing he was mostly pointing that to her.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"You're the most likely to go in over your head Rainbow." Twilight says.

"Whatever just because I am awesome!" She boasts.

"Hold up, I just thought of something!" Celestia blurts out. "Rage if you and Sonic go to get your friend Blaze wouldn't that open up a way for Dex to go to her world as well? Thus adding to the issue."

"Ugh...she's right." Rage grunts "I didn't think of that!"

"How would we be doing that?" Sonic asks.

"By using Chaos Control to get there we'd be giving Dex a way to access Blaze's world. He can use the Chaos Streams just like I can to use Chaos Control to access places others have been with Chaos Control. How do you think he got to Equestria?" Rage explains.

"So then...we're on our own?" Tails asks.

"So it seems." Luna says in a sad tone. "Why don't we just live here? It's peaceful and all..."

"What happens when Dex decides to come here?" Rage asks.

"You mean he can do that too?!" Sonic shouts "That's not fair!"

"He WAS a Chaos Guardian a long...long time ago." Chaotix says. "Rage, I am enacting Chaos Code XIII."

"You mean you're going to help us out?" Rage asks. "No, I have to deny that."

"Chaos Code XIII?" Tails asks.

"Chaos Codes? What are those?" Fluttershy asks softly.

"Chaos Codes are exceptions to the rules that bind us as Chaos Guardians. Chaos made them not long after we were founded to keep us in check and prevent us from being too involved with things. One is Chaos Guardians of the past who reside in the Chaos Realm after their life ends are not allowed to go to a world and offer aid to it or aid living Chaos Guardians outside of the Chaos Realm. Chaos Code XIII was devised for extreme situations which temporarily allows us to do that. If a situation is dire enough we are allowed to enact it to preserve a world. In total we have 25 Codes." Chaotix explains.

"But it also states that all current Chaos Guardians have the right to deny the Code being enacted if they feel it's not needed. If there is more than one it must be agreed upon. If there is two and they can't agree it effectively denies the enactment of the Chaos Code. Since I am the only current Chaos Guardian I have the final say and I say no." Rage objects.

"Why?" Twilight asks "It gives us a fighting chance!"

"Because if a Chaos Guardian who is acting under Chaos Code XIII is killed they don't just go back to the Chaos Realm, they're gone for good!" Rage shouts. "I won't let Chaotix or the Chaos Council risk their very existence for this!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Chaotix yells. "We may have no other choice!"

"Chaos Code XV...and Chaos Code XXV Rage says.

"Rage you can't be serious." Chaotix says.

"Chaos Code XV?" Tails inquires, "That is...?"

"In the event of dire need a current Chaos Guardian can enact Chaos Code XV which allows for a Chaos Guardian from another time to be summoned. Chaos Code XXV is one that was made in the event there is only one Chaos Guardian and another is needed. The Chaos Apprentice Act. It allows me to select someone to become a Chaos Guardian for the crisis at hand and after if I wish present the to the Chaos Council to allow them to keep their status." Rage explains. "I choose to order the enactment of both."

"Very well Rage." Chaotix says. "Who do you wish to bring?"

"My son..." he says emotionlessly.

"SON?!" the ponies explain.


	5. Chapter 4: Omen of Doom

"You have a son?!" Twilight exclaims.

"Indeed." Rage confirms nodding. "He comes from later in time however he came back once when his enemies did the same. His name is Hikari Chaotic."

"Who's the mother?" Rainbow Dash grins.

"Rainbow Dash this is no time for jokes!" Twilight barks.

"As you wish Rage." Chaotix says "I will go and make the arrangements."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks. "Having the both of you here could mess with time the whole butterfly effect thing."

"Well Hikari comes from a slightly altered reality so with luck it won't do that." Rage says. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to be alone for a while." he says walking away.

"Something is bothering him..." Tails says.

"Yeah I've never seen him act like this." Applejack says.

"Maybe he feels like he failed! I know if all of this happened I would feel like it was all my fault. Failing to protect everyone, letting them be enslaved by some evil overlord. I would feel horrible!" Pinkie Pie exclaims.

"PINKIE!" Applejack shouts "Ya'll ain't helpin' we all feel bad. We had to leave our loved ones behind. It's not Rage's fault. If anything we're all ta blame."

"I disagree." Icezer says. "There is no way we could have seen any of this coming. Even Rage. He may be powerful but he can't see into the future. That's the Oracles job."

"Icezer has a point." Phantom says. "I've heard about the Oracle. A being who brings prophecies both of good and bad nature."

"Yeah perhaps he can help us?" Sonic asks.

"I doubt it." Tails sighs. "He hasn't been seen since Rage first became a Chaos Guardian."

"I think I am going to go check on Rage." Twilight says.

"Good idea." Sonic says. "Where did he go?"

"Try the portal back to Angel Island. He tends to go there to think a lot." Chaotix says. Twilight nods and thanks him before going to find Rage.

Rage stood at the large stone portal to Angel Island with his arms crossed. He was deep in thought. Twilight walked up to him and looked worried. "Rage is something wrong?"

"Yeah...The princesses...this whole scenario...something isn't right" he replies "I know I saw them get captured in the strange stuff Dex used...so then how did they escape with you guys?"

"That? I don't know..." Twilight says "I just remember suddenly looking back and seeing them with us."

"...This doesn't make sense. Even Dex doesn't have the ability to make fakes of things he hasn't met or seen. Especially that quick." Rage comments

"Is it bothering you that much Rage?" Twilight asks. He nods in response.

"I can't just overlook this. Something is up and I need to look into it." Rage says as he walks to a building where they had taken to staying in. "If they aren't who they say they are our plans have already been compromised and we have to find a new one." he explains to Twilight as they reach the room Celestia and Luna were in. Rage nocks.

"Come in!" Celestia says. The two enter and she looks at them. "Rage, Twilight? What can I do for you?" she asks.

"Celestia. Tell me how did you escape from Dex?" Rage asks. "You were encased in some strange...stuff when Dex attacked. Twilight says you and Luna were just suddenly with her and the girls so...what gives?"

"I uh...don't recall." Celestia says as a drop of sweat lingers down the side of her face. Rage glared at her.

"You...you're not really Celestia are you?!" Rage shouts pointing a finger at her. "Who are you?!"

"What?! How could you accuse me of such-" Celestia stops and seems to almost jitter like a computer model or a cross dimensional image.

"I knew it!" Rage shouts kicking Celestia in to Luna. the two faded away and Rage growled. "We're not going to Mobius." he states.

"What?! Why?" Twilight exclaims.

"We can't trust that our plans haven't been compromised." Rage says "Gather the others and tell them of the news. I need to go to The Chaos Archives to look at something..."

"Can I come with you?" Twilight asks, her eyes gleaming in excitement at the mention of them.

"Not unless you clear it with Chaotix." Rage says walking off.

Rage walks out of the barracks. The building they had been staying in and down the path to the Archives. The large white marble building towered over the rest of the small gathering of buildings. He opens the large door and looks inside. A few Chaos Guardians from the past were inside reading away at the various works of fiction that were within the archives.

"Master Rage." a voice says as a small round creature floats over to him. A Ni'krina small fuzzy beings that were once known for their knowledge and magical abilities. This one was known as Keeper. He oversaw the Archives.

"Keeper," Rage greets.

"What brings you here today?" it asks.

"Has the Oracle been around recently?" Rage asks. Keeper nods.

"I was about to send someone to fetch you. You'll want to hear this one." Keeper says.

"What is it?" Rage asks. Keeper motions him to follow. Rage is taken to a secluded room to make sure others didn't hear.

"Alright are you prepared?" Keeper asks. Rage simple nods in reply. "It was told as such;

 _When brotherly bonds separate,_

 _When worlds fight and unite_

 _After 36 moons time_

 _The black wing of The Fallen will rise once more._

 _Destruction, famine, death, despair, time, and space will fracture and quake at it's might._

 _Illusions born of ruby by his side_

 _Out of the peril 4 unite and legion reborn._

 _Within the Darkness is the hope for the Light_

 _Within the Light is the hope for the Darkness_

 _Together Light and Dark bring doom uncertain_

 _For The Fallen One or for the Chosen One?_

 _On the summit of fate_

 _Battle will decide_

 _Who shall thrive and who shall die."_

"That's it?" Rage asks crossing his arms. "Great another one of his famous puzzling jumbles of words." he sighs. "Though that last part is obvious. Either I survive or Dex survives."

"Indeed. Rage be careful if you plan to go to Mobius or Equestria." Keeper warns.

"I know we've been compromised once as is." Rage sighs "Some strange copies of Celestia and Luna."

"Strange copies?" Keeper asks "Have you seen them before?"

"Not once." Rage replies shaking his head. "Which is what worries me. They're not Dark Spawns, Changelings or anything I can think of. The way the vanished when I damaged them enough also proves they're not clones or copies."

"Well the Princesses of Equestria are important. I would focus on saving them. It would give Equestria something to rally behind." Keeper says as the two walk out of the room."A way to start building a following. No way you, those six ponies, Sonic, Tails, Icezer, Phantom and Spectra can take this all on alone."

"Well I have Hikari coming as well." Rage says.

"Seriously? You enacted that?" Keeper asks as they reach the exit to the Archives. "This is much more serious than I realized then..."

"It is..." Rage sighs "Anyway thanks for the...omen."

"Stay safe Rage." Keeper says. "Stay safe too."

"I will" Rage affirms opening the door, exiting then closing it. After it closed he let out a huge sigh of stress. Things were only getting more and more stressful for him... It had begun to weigh on him. How was he to lead a rebellion with little to no morale? What if the prophecy comes true but in the way where Dex comes out on top? What did it all mean? He couldn't make sense of it all. He knew one thing for sure...when all this was over he would have Dex's head...or Dex would have his,..

 _ **A/N: Sorry if this one is short. I wanted to get something out for the holidays so here's a quick chapter. I hope you all have a Happy Holidays and for those of you who travel, stay safe. I will be back after New Years with new updates and such.**_


	6. Those Who Bare the Crest of the Cursed

Rage sat down on top of a building within Westside. The words of the Oracle echoed in his mind. Next to him Icezer and Twilight were putting things into a small bag for Icezer to carry. Supplies, they didn't know if they'd get trapped but food, water and some medical supplies wouldn't hurt. "Hey the bag is ready to go Rage." Icezer says slinging it over his shoulder.

"Alright." Rage replies standing up. "Do we need to go over the plan one more time?"

"Let's see...we secure a location in the city for us to set up a base of operations...scout the overall occupation of the city, clear it out then you'll form a safety barrier that Dex won't find right?" Twilight asks as if she still wasn't sure what they were doing.

"Yeah that's basically it." Rage praises. He looked at the streets below. Small group of figures running from cover to cover. Behind them a large figure...A dark spawn. No doubt it was hunting people to capture. The thought of what had become of Mobius sickened Rage. Dex had spread a disease. A terrible plague that must be stopped. Only he and his friends had the power to do so... "I am taking that Dark Spawn out." Rage announces as his sword appears in his hand.

"Rage! What about our safehouse?!" Icezer shouts grabbing his arm.

"There are innocent people down there. I am not going to let that monster harm them." Rage rebuttals breaking free. Before Icezer or Twilight could say anything Rage leaps off of the building.

Down below the three strangers, a family of cats. A father, mother and daughter were cornered. The large monster creeped up on them and they huddled together in fear. They covered their ears when it made a loud roaring sound. A loud thud followed. They looked to see Rage standing on the back of the beast.

Rage removes his sword and looks at the family. "Are you guys alright?" he asks.

"Yes thank you!" the husband says. "You saved us...who...who are you?"

"The Chaos Guardian." was all Rage said before turning. "Go, get out of here and find someplace to hide. I am taking the rest of this city back." he orders. He looks back at the cats who scramble to their feet and run.

Meanwhile in The Chaos Realm. "Why do you think Rage made this choice?" Rainbow Dash asks as they looked at the now open portal to Angel Island.

"After finding out Celestia and Luna were fake it only stood to reason he chooses the only plan that was thrown out, to establish a foothold on both Mobius and in Equestria." Chaotix says as he finishes bandaging up his right hand. "He, Icezer and Twilight will be able to handle getting Westside City on Mobius back. It's protected from days of old as is. The rest of us will need to find a smaller or more remote location to start with in Equestria. One we can defend and keep discrete."

"The Castle of the Two Sisters..." Sonic says. "In the Everfree Forest." The others look at him in surprise. Chaotix puts a finger to his chin in a thinking pose before nodding.

"Good idea. If it's as dark as it is rumored to be then Dex will leave it be. He'd never suspect us to be hiding out there." Chaotix says. "Let's go."

"Hold up I thought Rage said you're not going." Rainbow Dash says.

"He may be the living Chaos Guardian and to that end technically our leader but I never was good at following orders. Part of the reason why I am where I am now." Chaotix chuckles

"Rage isn't going to be happy..." Sonic sighs as they walk through the portal appearing in The Castle of the Two Sisters."

"Wait a second..." Applejack says. "How did we end up here?"

"What do you mean Applejack?" Rarity asks.

"If I'm rememberin' right Rage said Chaos Guardians can only go ta places they have only been to before, or know where they are. So how is it using Chaotix's power we ended up here?" she asks.

"Applejack has a good point." Tails says looking at Chaotix "Care to explain?"

"I uh...may or may not have probed one of your minds to find out where it is..." Chaotix says.

"Do you have any idea how many things were wrong with what you just said?" Phantom scolds.

"Give him a break Phantom, the guy hasn't been among normal people for thousands of years." Sonic shrugs. "It's convenient and we need any easy route we can take at this point. The faster, the better."

"Agreed." Rarity says. "If I may, who...mind did you probe?" she asks Chaotix.

"I'd...rather not say." Chaotix says as a bead of sweat forms on his face.

"You saw something you shouldn't have didn't you?" Pinkie asks with a devious grin on her face. "Let me guess! A deep dark secret! No, a painful memory! No an embarassing one! Wait maybe a fantasy about Ra-" she was suddenly stopped by Applejack frantically covering her mouth.

"Alright Pinkie that's enough." she says dragging the hyper pink pony through the portal who was still uttering muffled and incomprehensible sounds.

"We should be going." Spectra says "The more we delay the less likely we are to succeed." she walks through the portal next and the others file in slowly behind her.

Back on Mobius Rage slices through a Dark Spawn that had been frozen by Icezer. He was sweating and small amounts of blood dripped from the few wounds he had accumulates. He dismisses his sword and the wounds quickly scab up to prevent further bleeding. "Done and done." he says.

"Well done..." a cocky voice chuckles as a slow clap was heard. Rage looks around and clenches his fists.

"Who's there?!" He shouts demandingly. He gazes up to the roof of a small building. There stood a dark green male hedgehog. His amber eyes glistened as he leaps down a navy blue long coat fluttered as he lands. The mysterious man stands up revealing a white under shirt, or a light gray even, jeans, a pair of brown boots and a symbol was on the back his right hand yet Rage couldn't make out as to what it was as the figure brushed long dark brown hair out of his face.

"That was quite the show." he says to Rage. "Been a long time since I've seen someone kill with such grace."

"I am not liking the way you made that sound." Rage says gruffly glaring at the mysterious figure before him.

"Oh he used to look at me the same way." it chuckles.

"Who?" Rage asks clenching his fists tightly.

"Oh what was his name... Gee I don't remember clan member of mine who I had to try and squeeze information out of...or family as you may say..." he chuckles. He put his right hand out in emphasis "Before I choked him out for it." he chuckles.

Rage's eyes widen seeing the symbol now. It was similar to a ritual circle. A star within and a small dragon in a circle at the top, on the bottom left was a sun and to the bottom right a moon. Rage knew the symbol. The Mark of a Chaotic... It wasn't possible he thought. For others of his family to be alive. Still, if that was the case he couldn't make it seem he was one of them. "That crest." Rage says "I know that crest! The Mark of the Chaotics!"

"Correct.I figured nobody knew it anymore since a pure blooded Chaotic is almost unheard of on Mobius nowadays." The figure chuckles. "I am Ashton Chaotic of the Chaotic Clan. Who are you?"

"I am... Rage, Rage the Hedgehog." Rage replies. "How is this possible I thought you were all wiped out."

"Ah yes on Mobius yes, however on Dark Mobius we thrived as we served Nix, Vlagh and now Dex I believe is who we server. Some call him the Fallen Guardian..." Ashton replies with a grin.

"I know who he is..." Rage growls. "He betrayed not only me but the rest of the Chaos Guardians when he pulled his little stunt..."

"Oh so you're a Chaos Guardian." Ashton says looking genuinely surprised. "I didn't expect to run into one. I thought they were all in that place they reside in since they're all dead."

"Well you were misinformed I am a Chaos Guardian." Rage says summoning his sword. "If you truly are a member of the Chaotic Clan and aligned with The Fallen One then if you get in my way I will have no choice but to kill you." he says.

"That was what I was going to say...for the most part." Ashton chuckles as a spear appears in front of him and he grins a toothy grin thrusting it at Rage who leaps over it. Ashton thrusts it back hoping to hit Rage as he landed with the blunt end of it but he leaps and it misses again.

"Very well." Rage says as he swings his sword. Ashton swirls his spear around and meets Rage's blade with it. Some sparks fly as they look into each others eyes. Icezer arrives with Twilight as they do.

"Rage!" he shouts.

"Icezer? Twilight?" he looks over at the two. Ashton takes advantage of the distraction and thrusts his spear forward. Rage leaps but the spear catches his right glove tearing it off. Rage lands and Ashton stands upright bewildered.

"Is that..." he asks "You...you're one of us..." Rage looks at him slightly confused before looking at the back of his right hand. Noticing his glove had come off and he covers it with his left hand.

"I am not anything like you monsters!" Rage shouts in anger. He had been exposed. He was afraid of this.

"You bear our mark." Ashton laughs "You are a pure blooded Chaotic! Then tell me what is your real name? No need to hide it from family right?"

"Rage what is he talking about?" Icezer asks.

"Icezer long time no see..." Ashton chuckles.

"Ashton..." Icezer says grimly. "You mean...you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Ashton asks putting his spear in the ground.

"My brother..." he replied. Ashton shakes his head.

"I do now." he chuckles. "Now then what is your real name? Mr. Chaot Guardian"

"My real name..." Rage says in a grim but monotone voice. "My name is...Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog..." he says looking at Ashton. "I am still nothing like you, Ashton."

"All of us are the same. You just reject our gift." Ashton chuckles as the blood on his arm forms into a spiked blade like appendage.

"What you call a gift I know as a curse." Rage says getting ready to fight again.

"So be it. I will beat you within an inch of your life!" Ashton shouts in a more scratchy voice this time as he charges at Rage.

"We'll see about that!" Rage cries as his sword met the appendage. The two once more struggled to gain the upper hand. Now that Rage knew he wasn't going to hold back though. "Chaos Pulse!" he shouts. With that a powerful pulse of energy sends Ashton flying into a building making a dent in the side where he landed.

"Urgh..." he grunts getting up. "You...you're a Chaotic yet...how can you possess those powers..."

"I told you Ashton. I am a Chaos Guardian!" Rage shouts glowing. "Chaos Finisher; Ultima Blade!" He shouts as his Blade of Chaos glows with a bright white energy before he swings it.

"Chaos what now?" Ashton says looking up before the attack connects and he finds a large laceration in his chest. "I-impossible..." he pants. "You may...you may have won this time but I will be...back..."

"Not if I can help it." Rage says raising his sword. He swings it to deliver the finishing blow but an arrow knocks it out of his hand and a cloaked figure grabs Ashton and vanishes with him before he even knew what had happened. "Wh-what?!" he exclaims panting before falling to a knee.

"Rage!" Icezer shouts running over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Rage says.

"You need to rest. Come on let's get to the safehouse." Twilight says as she grabs his legs with magic. Rage nods and the two hault him to a large warehouse that they had chosen to use. Icezer lays Rage on an old, dirty but still fairly comfortable bed to recover. "I wonder how the others are doing..." Twilight says.

"I am sure they're doing just fine." Icezer says.

Back in Equestria the others after a few hours of making sure the area around the Castle of the Two Sisters was clear had formed a base of operations and Chaotix had finished repurposing a doorway into an old store room into a portal to where Rage and the others were. "Once they get the portal open on their side we can go from one world to another..." he says.

"So it's all on them now?" Tails asks. Chaotix nods as he forms a few hand signs. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to get Hikari." he says. "If Rage wants him brought here then to that end I cannot argue. Don't worry I will be back." he concludes as he vanishes in a pillar of light.

"Chaotix sure is strange." Applejack says. Tails looks to the apple farmer who was laying on what was probably once a small railing or wall but was now crumbled and about the perfect size to lay on.

"He comes from a time so long ago next to no history is recorded from the time." Tails points out. "Who knows what things were like back then."

Chaotix appeared on Mobius, well a slightly different mobius than the one that he and the others were fighting to reclaim. This was Mobius from another slightly altered future. Where Hikari lived. Chaotix was on Angel Island where he would no doubt find Hikari. He wanders to the Chaos Shrine where Tikal was with a crimson hedgehog with long black hair dressed in a black gi and a white alicorn. Tikail points to him and waves. The two look over. The hedgehog's purple eyes were surprised while the Alicorn's curly tail twitched in confusion. The two stood.

The teal and red maned alicorn shook her head fixing the mane to reveal a yellow stripe that proceeded down it. Her mane done up similar to how Starlight's once was.

"Chaotix." the hedgehog says.

"Hikari it's been a long time." Chaotix says. "Who's this?"

"This is Prisma Magica she's my apprentice of sorts." Hikari replies.

"I see." Chaotix nods. "I am here for you and I guess Prisma now as well."

"Chaos Code Fifteen?" Hikari asks and Chaotix nods. "What now?"

"Dex." Chaotix answers gravely and Hikari's more leisurely gaze turned to one of malice.

"Well then I accept." he says.

"Who's Dex?" Prisma asks.

"He's the one I told you about, the Fallen One." Hikari says. "We are going to see my father."

"Really?!" she asks as if she was interested. "Then what are we waiting for."

"Bear in mind this is no leisure trip Prism." Hikari reminds her as they follow Chaotix back to the portal. "We're going to be fighting a great battle."

"Yeah, yeah." She says "I know but I am getting to meet your father. If he's half as good as you are he'll be amazing."

"Oh he's a lot better than I am when it comes to combat..." Hikari says rolling his eyes as they cross through the portal.

They arrive to see that Rage, Icezer and Twilight were back. Prism glared at Twilight before Hikari nudged her and waved a finger in a "Don't" kind of way. She snorted but obeyed.

"Long time no see son." Rage says as he finishes putting a new glove on.

"Rage what happened?" Chaotix asks.

"A little family dispute." Rage says.

"Family...dispute...were you and Xage fighting again?" Hikari asks.

"Xage?" Rage asks grimly... "No...he...he's dead."

"Oh..." Hikari says shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"It's alright." Rage replies. "You're here now though which is what matters. Who is this?" he asks looking at Prism.

"I'm Prisma Magica, but you can call me Prism, Master Rage." she says.

"No need for that Prism." Hikari says rolling his eyes again. "Rage isn't anyone's master."

"Nor do I like the title." Rage says looking at Chaotix as if he was making a point. "Anyway why are you with Hikari Prism?" he continues questioning.

"He took me under his wing and made he his apprentice of sorts after...after I had a family issue..." she replies.

"I hate to intrude but...if you didn't have a family squabble with Xage and Icezer is still here unharmed...who did you have a family squabble with Rage?" Chaotix asks.

"His name was Ashton he was a pure blooded Chaotic...he bared the same crest that I do..." Rage says looking down in disgust.

"You mean...your family is still out there?" Chaotix asks. Rage nods his head in response. "This isn't good..."

"Why?" Twilight asks.

"Our family bears a powerful curse...or gift to some. A demonic power which is half our souls that when we use it allows the demon in our spirits to consume us...our blood becomes weapons stronger than almost anything and our abilities increase drastically...I refuse it but it seems those that have survived embrace and love using it... they work under Dex..."

"I thought our family was wiped out during The Second Shadow War..." Icezer says "Besides the few who fled to Mobius and ended up giving the gift up before being hunted by Nix..."

"As did I..." Rage says looking upset.

"Are you going to be okay Rage?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah I will..." he replies smiling gently at Fluttershy.

"So what's the plan?" Hikari asks.

"I am unsure now..." Rage says with a heavy sigh. "After the unexpected turn of events we had the other day I don't know how much the enemy knows..."

"We should get the Princesses back." Twilight suggests "They would be a great help. They could gather other ponies to join our cause not to mention boost morral for them."

"That's good and all except for the fact they are frozen in Canterlot in that mysterious stuff..." Sonic declines.

"Good point... if only we knew how it worked." Rage says rubbing his chin.

"Someone say mysterious stuff?" Discord's voice echoes before he appears.

"Discord?" Twilight asks "What are you doing here?"

"Ever since that wretched Dex guy invaded I had to retreat here imagine how happy I was when I found you guys here too! I thought for sure everyone was a goner. I couldn't help but overhear your discussion about what happened to the princesses. I think I might know someplace to start looking if you want to find a way to free them from whatever it is that is keeping them bound like they are statues." Discord explains making a pipe appear out of thin air.

"Where?" Twilight asks almost instantly excited about there being a chance to save the Princesses.

"I remember seeing a factory manned by those Dark Spawns Rage has talked about on the outskirts of Manehatten perhaps it is made there or it houses some clues..." Discord suggests.

"Then that's where we'll go." Rage says.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: There is Chapter 5, Prisma Magica belongs to Decode9. As for the Chaotic Family Crest I will draw a sketch of it soon so be on the lookout.**


	7. Chapter 6: The makings of a war

_Canterlot Castle_

"So you're positive?" Dex asks looking at Ashton.

"Positive the crimson hedgehog held the Chaotic Family Crest." Ashton says. "Claimed he was a Chaos Guardian."

"So it's true..." Dex sighs. "I was hoping he'd be gone by this day and age. No matter it will not matter in the end. Once the spire is complete the Chaos Emeralds will be useless. Then I can finish what was started so long ago..."

"You really think that will be enough?" Ashton asks looking at the area that had been cleared where enslaved ponies and mobians were working. Dex looks at the encased princesses then at Ashton.

"Who could stop me? If the spire drains the emeralds of the positive energy like it's supposed to Rage will be powerless." Dex says.

"What about those ponies that fled with him? Besides surely you don't think Chaotix is going to sit back this time and watch do you?" a chilly voice asks.

"Vlagh..." Dex says with an annoyed groan. "I didn't revive you to begin questioning everything." he looks at the tall black figure. Their red eyes met and shared a glare for a few seconds before Vlagh shakes his head.

"You know for a Fallen One you sure aren't as careful as the others." Vlagh sighs.

"The others didn't serve on the Chaos Council for more than 5 million years." Dex barks scornfully.

"They also didn't get beat by a 10 year old boy in training." Vlagh smirks bringing up the time Rage had beat Dex when he was training.

"Sh-shut up!" Dex orders ending the conversation.

"All I am saying is you can't be too careful Dex." Vlagh says in a 'matter of fact' like tone.

"And all I am saying is you're acting like a scared little pussy. Rage may be powerful but this time I am stronger..." he says looking at the princesses once more. "Once I find out how to drain their magic I'll have a power even he cannot best."

"If that is the case I may have a suggestion..." Vlagh says.

"What?" Dex asks.

"When I was trying to put myself back together before you happened along and helped I remember being in an alternate dimension or time period...maybe both. There was this minotaur name Tirek and he stole the magic from everyone of the pathetic ponies in this stupid land. Even managed to get Rage's Chaos powers for a while until he stopped him. If a similar event has transpired here Tirek should be in Tartarus."

"You mean hell?" Dex asks.

"Well it's what they call it here. Though it's more like a prison apparently." Vlagh says "Anyway you could free him, he takes all of the power from the ponies who aren't working on the spire and then you take it from him."

"Hmph your plan is good Vlagh... fetch me this Tirek." Dex orders.

"What shall I do my lord?" Ashton asks.

"You and your clan watch Dark Mobius and Mobius. Avoid Westside City but get back to keeping things running smoothly." Dex says before a figure dressed in black robes making them indistinguishable besides the fact they were Mobian appears.

"Master Ashton..." it says in a female voice "I bring news from Mobius."

"What?" Ashton grunts "Can't you see I am in the middle of something with Lord Dex?"

"Oh...my apologies Lord Dex." the figure sighs

"Continue." Dex says not seeming to care.

"What is it?" Ashton asks.

"We've lost nearly all of the western world. Westside, Westopolis, the Capital City, Westbrooke and the territories of the United Federation have been claimed by one who calls himself Rage."

"WHAT?!" Ashton and Dex shout.

"Surely you're joking!" Ashton says the figure shakes her head.

"I am afraid that is not all. Manehatten the metropolitan city and some area around it that is to the far south east of here up to the eastern edge of the Everfree forest has been invaded. Reports claim Chaotix an ancient Chaos Guardian and a hedgehog that looks very much like Rage have been sighted." she continues.

"Sons of bitches!" Dex curses throwing his fist into a wall leaving a dent in the marble. "INFINITE!" he screams before Infinite appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" he asks.

"I thought you said those Phantom Ruby VR copies you could make were just as good as the originals!" Dex shouts.

"They are. Those 'Dark Spawns' you had me copy were weak therefore the copies are weak." Infinite says.

"I didn't play with time and space to get that ruby back for you so that you could screw up...go and find those so called 'heroes', fight them and start copying them." Dex orders.

"You have no right to give me orders like that... You got me the phantom ruby back and for that I am grateful but I never agreed to be in line with you!" Infinite shouts.

"Hrmph fine then. I banish you!" Dex shouts.

"What?" Infinite questions before he vanishes.

"What...what did you do?" Ashton asks.

"The Void...I sent him there to rot. A place where time and space do not exist in harmony with the other...he will learn soon." Dex snorts. "Ashton take some of the Class S Dark Spawns and work on a counter attack."

"As you command." Ashton says before he and the girl vanish.

"Anything else Dex?" Vlagh asks.

"Yes before you go what is the status on finding Rena?" Dex asks.

"Little progress so far. That red rat sent her reeling after their last battle. She could be in a whole different dimension completely removed from our own." Vlagh replies. "We will continue searching."

"Very well." Dex says. "Go now, find Tirek." Vlagh nods and leaves. "You've got a few surprises I see Rage...very well by the time this is over only one of us will be left standing..." he chuckles.

 _Castle of the Two Sisters_

Rage, Icezer, Christain and Sonic appear through the portal from Mobius. Tails meets them with a wave. "Glad to see you're back." he says.

"How are things on this end?" Sonic asks.

"Chaotix and Hikari are finishing the sweep of Manehatten to make sure we took care of every last Dark Spawn." Twilight responds walking up to them. "Mobius?"

"We managed to liberate most of the old United Federation. We have a small group of people wanting to join us in fighting." Christain answers.

"Now we're at the hard part though. Getting to the other areas of Mobius. We can't fly or sail with Dex having all military technologies in his hands." Rage sghs. "Though with our progress the last few days Dex is sure to find out soon that we are up to something."

"That means it's only going to get harder from here on out..." Rainbow Dash says "Which means we'll have to kick it up too!" she exclaims as Chaotix, Hikari, Phantom, Prism and Spectra return.

"How was it?" Rage asks.

"Manehatten is ours. That factory where we believed the stuff Celestia and Luna are encased by was being made however turned out to be nothing. Not even a clue to what it is or how to reverse the effects." Hikari reports. "Though I think Dex is aware of our rebellion."

"I agree." Rage says. "There is no way we could take this much territory and kill so many Dark Spawns without him catching wind of it. We have a small resistance group on Mobius gathered. A little more than 300 right now. We expect it to grow once word gets out across the Federation. G.U.N is also working on rebuilding itself. Also..." Rage looks at the portal as Eggman walks through.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts.

"Sonic...Tails..." he says solemnly.

"Go on." Rage says "Tell them."

"I wish to help." he says.

"You?" Sonic asks his tone showing he clearly did not believe him. "Help us? Last time I trusted you I almost lost Tails."

"Sonic I know we have been adversaries for a long time but this time Mobius is at steak... our way of life. You have to believe me."

"Alright fine..." Sonic says "But I am only going to accept it because it's for the better. I won't like it though."

"Bullshit..." Rage says under his breath remembering how willingly Sonic helped Eggman attempt to take Equestria over a few years ago before Rage and the Equestrian Forces managed to stop them.

"This definitely won't go unnoticed." Hikari says. "Once Dex finds out..."

"It will be an uphill battle." Chaotix says. "We should go rescue the princesses. Maybe I can find a way to free them if they were here."

"Easier said than done." Prism says. "My money says Dex is using them as statues as he sits in the throne room in Canterlot Castle acting all high and mighty."

"True, he will be guarding them heavily if not personally." Tails says. "How would we get them?"

"We sneak in when he's not there, steal them and use Twilights teleportation to return back here with them." Rage suggests.

"Why not just use Chaos Control?" Phantom asks.

"Dex can track where Chaos Controls comes from and goes to. He can't do that for a magic teleportation." Chaotix explains. "It's our best bet if we're to get them back."

"You guys are okay with this?" Applejack asks. "We could get killed!"

"We could have gotten killed taking back what we did." Twilight says. "Right now we need to make a big play and this is it. Not only would we gain the princesses but we also might cause Dex's ego to take a blow. It would knock him off his game long enough to work some more plays." she says.

"That is if Ashton and the other Chaotics aren't being stirred. Chances are Dex would put him in charge of military operations. Dex hates to have to coordinate things when he can have someone else do it for him." Chaotix says. "He's always been that way."

"What about the rest of us?" Rarity asks.

"Hm... Hikari you and Pism take Sonic, Phantom and...Spectra to Mobius and help the resistance and G.U.N get things up and running. The sooner the better. Twilight you come with Icezer and I to get the Princesses. Chaotix, can you run things from here?" Rage plans. Chaotix nods.

"What about us?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"For now stay put. Chaotix can give you an assignment." Rage says.

"Good luck." Sonic says to Rage as he, Icezer and Twilight start to walk off. Rage waves signaling the same to him.

"No time to lose, let's go." Sonic says as he and his team leap into the portal back to Mobius.

"This is going to be a long battle..." Chaotix sighs.

 _Tartarus_

Vlagh stabs cerberus in the neck with a tranquilizer before walking past the gates then to where Tirek was. "You are Tirek?" he asks.

"What if I am?" the centaur like creature asks.

"I have a proposition for you..." Vlagh says. "Your freedom..."

"In exchange for what?" Tirek asks.

"My master Dex wants you to take all of the magic in Equestria including the princesses. He has already taken control of it. All you'd need to do is find the ponies and steal their power." Vlagh explains.

"What's the catch?" Tirek asks.

"You just have to do what Dex says for a while." Vlagh smiles after thinking about the deal and nods. Vlagh grins a toothy grin and breaks the chains hold Tirek. "Then let's go we have not time to lose."

"As you wish." Tirek says walking through a portal Vlagh forms before Vlagh himself follows leading them back to the throne room. Tirek see the Princesses and smiles before frowning seeing what they were encased in.

"What's wrong?" Dex asks from the throne.

"This stuff the Princesses are trapped in...I can't take their power through it." Tirek says.

"Is that so?" Dex asks acting as if he knew that even though he didn't. "Well that's part of the deal, you have to get every other pony before I will free the Princesses so you can take their power. I don't want any of them trying to rescue them after you take their power after all." he lies.

"Very well." Tirek says turning to walk out. "I will return."

"Do so." Dex says. Tirek walks out with a toothy grin before turning to go down a hallway to exit the castle. "I can finally have my revenge...those furballs will get what they want then after I will be free!" he laughs.


	8. Chapter 7: Enemy of my Enemy Part 1 of 3

Rage sat on a small ledge overlooking the edge of the Western regions of Mobius. He couldn't help but think back to when he was growing up.

Back then he didn't know anything about Chaos, Light or Darkness. He was young and ignorant but just as carefree as ever. It was after his parents died. He and his brothers were split up and he remembered his closest friends. Christina and Nix. Christina was the closest thing Rage ever had to a girlfriend and Nix was almost like another brother to him. Until the fateful night everything began to change...

Rage was snapped out of his thoughts when he was nudged by a horn. Rarity. "Rage darling what's wrong?" she asks.

"I was just lost in thought about some things that happened a long time ago." Rage replies.

"Oh." Rarity says. "So what's the plan?" She asks.

"The plan is to do our best to take back as much as we can. Hikari and his apprentice are getting some more land on Mobius while Chaotix is scouting parts of Ponyville since it's on the edge of the forest it's a prime target for a good sneak attack.

"Wouldn't that make Dex more aware of our presence?" Rarity asks as Rage gets up.

"I don't plan to attack it now." Rage explains "It's going to be midway to the end. A bold move right now might make him too aggressive. We do it later when he thinks he can crush us it will kill his confidence and crush his ego. Dex is nothing if not predictable in his emotional state."

"Ugh I hate guys like that." Rarity spits.

"Hate guys like what?" Twilight asks walking up to the two.

"Guys who's emotions breakdown after a small loss." Rarity scoffs.

"Oh." Twilight says. "Anyway's Rage there's a strange girl here to see you."

"Strange girl?" Rage asks crossing his arms.

"She said her name was Tikal, she sounded frantic." Twilight elaborates.

"What?" Rage exclaims before rushing past Twilight.

"What was that about?" Twilight questions tilting her head.

"Dunno." Rarity huffed.

Rage reached the Chaos Temple where Tikal was waiting him. "Tikal!" he calls to her. She looks over to him and looks worried. "What's wrong?"

"Something is going wrong on Mobius. The Dark Spawn numbers have increased drastically but the overall level of dark energy hasn't shifted." She replies in a worried tone.

"That's strange..." Rage comments "Also troublesome. Looks like it's time for me to go and figure it out." he sighs "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Sonic asks running up to Rage.

"Mobius, there has been a surge of Dark Spawn but the level of dark energy hasn't changed." Rage answers.

"That's a bad thing right?" Sonic asks and Rage nods. "Let me come with you." he urges.

"I don't have time to debate it let's hurry." Rage sighs as Tikal opens a portal for them.

"Stay safe." she says as the two walk through before she closes it. Right as she does so Icezer, Chaotix and Phantom climb the stairs.

"Where is Rage?" Icezer asks.

"He and Sonic just went to Mobius to deal with the Dark Spawn surge, why?" Tikal answers.

"It's about his brother Xage!" Phantom blurts out.

"What about him?" Twilight asks as she and Rarity reach the temple. "He's dead..."

"No he isn't!" Icezer exclaims. "Spectra and Phantom found him listed in one of the prison manifests."

"Well why don't we go tell him?!" Twilight asks.

"I'm afraid that's not possible..." Tikal says looking glum. "The number of Dark Spawn on Mobius is too high right now...and with so many not affecting the dark energy level..."

"Wait so there are more Dark Spawns than normal and it hasn't had an effect on the overall dark energy level?" Chaotix asks. Tikal nods. "But...that's not possible...what is Dex doing..." he wonders.

Meanwhile Rage and Sonic look at an overwhelming number of Dark Spawns both back to back. "Gee this is more than I expected." Sonic says. "How are you holding up Rage?" he asks.

"Fine." Rage says slicing his sword through one that leaped at him causing it to vanish into thin air. "But this isn't normal for them... they're not evaporating into dark energy like they do normally."

"Well with this many we're going to be at it for hours." Sonic says kicking another one away.

"I agree." Rage replies. "This is insane. Do you think you can burst through this crowd?"

"I think so why?" Sonic asks looking at Rage.

"I am going to try a Chaos Blast." Rage says.

"Alright on your mark." Sonic says.

"GO!" Rage shouts almost instantly. Sonic startled boosted through the crowd as Rage glowed. "Chaos Blast!" He shouts releasing a powerful destructive blast of Chaos energy. Sonic manages to stay out of it's reach as it engulfs all of the Dark Spawns destroying them. After the large dome of energy dies down Sonic runs back in where Rage was standing the glow slowly fading.

"Nice one." Sonic praises. He tries to go back to Rage but suddenly more Dark Spawns cut him off. "More?" he asks without thinking.

"Hmph very nice indeed..." a sinister voice chuckles. Rage's head jolts up and looks around.

"Who's there?!" Rage shouts looking around. Suddenly a cube made of a strange energy zips by him as he blocks it with his sword.

"Hahaha you're just as predictable as Dex said." the voice says as a slew of them surrounded Rage. Before they were fired Rage puts a Chaos Barrier up and causes them to be nullified. Then Rage looks up to see Infinite floating above him.

"Who are you?" Rage asks.

"My name is Infinite." The strange creature replies. "I've heard a lot about you."

"That's cute." Rage spits. "I've heard about you too. So you should know your little illusion power isn't going to work on me."

"So I have been told." Infinite says "Which is why I have other plans." he chuckles as he changes into what appeared to be a clone of Rage.

"Heh you're not the first to try that." Rage chuckles. "Cloning me isn't as effective as you think. Matching my Chaos ability is impossible." Rage says running at Infinite who forms a sword and they clash.

Meanwhile on Dark Mobius Ashton was sitting in a large building overlooking a good sized town as a maron hedgehog walks a long white beard and wrinkled skin showing his age. "Ashton..." he says in wheezy voice. "We must talk."

"What is it Malik?" he asks.

"You've given an order to kill one of our own...why?" the old hedgehog asks.

"Because he's our enemy and the enemy of Dex." Ashton says.

"Our enemy or Dex's?" Malik asks.

"Does it matter? We serve Vlagh and his allies." Ashton says. "I know, it's wrong to kill family...but he's Dex's enemy therefore ours."

"We do not have to server Dex. We served Vlagh, he was our master but now he is dead and only his form was revived, you lead the Chaotic Clan Ashton. Why are you obsessed with being to the service of that Dex?"

"He was Vlagh's closes ally we agreed to server Vlagh and his allies in exchange for the power we have. Since that day all Chaos Guardians have been branded as our enemy regardless of Vlagh being alive or dead since we are on their list." Ashton sneers not even bothering to look at Malik.

"That may be true but Dex was once a Chaos Guardian himself do not forget that." Malik says. "Ask yourself this Ashton Chaotic, both are Chaos Guardians but who means more? One who shares our blood? Or one who screwed over and took advantage of the one who led us in the past?" Malik says turning to leave "I will leave that for you to figure out."

Ashton looks out to the town once more and the state they were in. Deteriorated, crappy it had been this way since he was born. Vlagh didn't treat them the best but he granted them the protection and freedom to use their power...not to mention granting them it in the first place. All he wanted was what was best for his people. He sighed heavily "Malik." he says before the old hedgehog had left. He turns to face him.

"Yes my young lord?" Malik asks.

"Where is my cousin right now? Where is Ragis?" Ashton asks.

"On Mobius I believe." the old hedgehog replies. "Why?"

"Send a message..." Ashton says. "Have Borri free Xage from the prison Dex stowed him in and have him deliver the message to Ragis."

Back on Mobius Rage had managed to kick Infinite down after a small air battle. Infinite struggled to get back up. He had used too much energy as Rage lands. Rage's clothing was tattered and ripped. Cuts and scrapes covered his face and body with dry and still wet blood all over "It's over Infinite!" he says.

"How..." he grunts "I am not weak...How can a weakling like you beat me?!" he shouts.

Rage smirks. "You're right" he says "You're not weak in fact you've given me one of the most exciting fights I've had in a long time. The difference in this battle was experience."

"What..." Infinite asks standing up.

"You're battle style is basic, that of a novice. I can tell you haven't been engaged in real combat all that much. On the other hand I have battled countless battles, fought for countless years. I have a hell of a lot more experience than you do, I was able to begin to read and understand all of your moves after a time. That is why you lost. Why you can never defeat me." Rage says turning away as Sonic finally meets back up with him.

"Rage!" Sonic pants. "I saw a lot of dust and explosions so I did my best to get here when I-" Sonic stops as he sees Infinite "Rage is that...Infinite? How did you-" Rage stops him.

"I'll tell you when we're back in the Chaos Realm." Rage says as the two start walking. "How did you do with the rest of those foul beasts?"

"Fine." Sonic says as Rage opens a portal. "What's next?"

"We get back to work. We have more than half of Mobius and Equestria left before we can make our move against Dex." Rage explains as they return to the Chaos Realm.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Vlagh walks up to Dex who was on the balcony overlooking the kingdom of Equestria. "Dex, Infinite has fallen in battle."

"Is that so?" Dex asks as the beaten Infinite is brought in by lower level Dark Spawns. "I should have figured he wouldn't do much against Rage. Too weak." he sighs kicking Infinite.

"What do we do?" Vlagh asks.

"We'll wait...for now. Until it's clear what Rage and the lot are doing we don't act... we need to derail their plans one way or another..." Dex answers.

"Do we dispatch the Chaotix Clan?" Vlagh asks. "They still believe me to be their master. They will listen to my orders no matter what."

"No." Dex denies. "They're our last resort. As strong as Rage may be the power of that Blood ability they have is more powerful than even he realizes...and he's used it before."

"As you wish." Vlagh says with a bow.

In a small prison Xage, the middle child of the Chaotic brothers sat on the small bed in a cell. On the wall was a sink and toilet, a small barred window allowed the moonlight to shine in illuminating the cell. "I hope Rage is okay..." he says looking to the moon.

Suddenly a large blast that shook the ground caught his attention. Xage stood up and looked around as some smoke from down the prison hall made its way past his cell. Other inmates shouted and hollered as a large bulky grey hedgehog with blue hair dressed in a T-shirt and shorts walks up to the cell. "Who are you?" Xage asks shaking a little.

"My name is Borri." the large hedgehog says in a deep voice ripping the cell door off of it's hinges. "I was told to come rescue you, cousin." he says. Xage looks at him in shock as he walks out of the cell.


	9. Chapter 8: Enemy of my Enemy part 2 of 3

"Why are you helping me?" Xage asks as he and Borri ran through a long hallway.

"I told you that I was ordered to cousin." Borri says.

"Okay next question." Xage sighs as they turn a corner. "Why the hell do you keep calling me your cousin?"

"You are of the Chaotic blood right?" Borri asks.

"What?" Xage asks looking at Borri shocked "You mean...I thought you were all dead...Rage, Icezer and I were the last ones."

"Well the rest of us survived on Dark Mobius." Borri says "We served Vlagh for a long time...until your brother came along."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry." Xage says as they make it out of the prison.

"Don't be." Borri scoffs. "Not like you could have done anything anyway. He needed to be stopped. Besides now we can do our own thing...if the Clan Leader would get over himself."

"Where are we going" Xage asks as Borri grabs him.

"To your brother." was all he said as he warps them to Mobius. Westside City to be exact.

"But Rage is probably in the Chaos Realm with refugees there is no way he'll be here...not after what happened." Xage says.

"No...Ashton said he took this city back I am positive he's around." Borri says.

"Knowing him he's probably busy busting his ass off trying to figure out the best way to continue." Xage says.

"I will leave you with this Xage Chaotic." Borri says handing him a letter. "I fear if Rage sees me and notices what I am he will not be rational."

"You're probably right... he can be irrational at times. Thank you Borri." Xage says. Borro nods and rushes off not long before Rage runs up to Xage.

"You're alive!" He cheers hugging him.

"Uh...yeah..." Xage says "Why wouldn't I be?"

" I had been told you died during the initial incursion." Rage says "Icezer said he saw you killed and drug off."

"Beaten and drug off yeah..." Xage says "Not quite dead but there were times I wish I had been..."

"Well I am glad to see you're okay!" Rage sighs as he lets Xage go. "Things haven't been good."

"I'm aware." Xage says with a heavy sigh. "The whole time I was there the guard or warden whoever it was wouldn't stop yammering about it."

"What matters is you're safe." Rage says "Come on, we can catch up in a while."

Meanwhile Borri returned to the village where Ashton was. He turns as Borri enters the building. "You're back sooner than I expected. Did Rage get my message?"

"I gave it to Xage." Borri says. "I was worried if he saw me there would be trouble."

"I see." Ashton sighs and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Borri asks confused.

"Oh nothing." Ashton responds "Just that for a cousin of ours Ragis sure is a stubborn one."

"That does run in the family Ashton." Borri chuckles. "You and I can be just as stubborn when we want."

"Eh it has to come from somewhere I guess." Ashton laughs.

Back in Equestria a prison guard runs into the throne room where Dex was standing looking out upon Equestria. He hears the footsteps and turns around. "What are you doing barging in here like that?" he shouts.

"L-Lord Dex s-sir it's about the Marigham Prison back in the dark world...X-Xage Chaotic has escaped!" the guard pants.

"WHAT?!" Dex screams "How did that green sorry excuse for a hedgehog escape!?" he demands to know.

"He seemed to be assisted by someone." the guard answers. "Some large wolf or something."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Tirek asks.

"Nothing...by now he's probably with Rage and back in the Chaos Realm..." Dex scoffs angered.

"Why not just go there. You used to be a Chaos Guardian right? So can't you just transport yourself there?" Infinite asks.

"No. After I betrayed them Chaos the one who oversees everything over there blocked me out." Dex replies. "Those damnable heroes just seem to always wriggle around no matter what I do! I encapsulate their figureheads in Darkness and they still wriggle around and try to stop me! It makes no sense they should be broken! Without a leader to look up to they should fall in line out of fear!"

"Maybe if we had taken Twilight Sparkle things wouldn't be this way..." Tirek says. "She's one of the princesses maybe she is driving the moral."

"On Equestria that would make sense but what of Mobius?" Infinite asks. "Princess Sally is encased to so who do they look to?"

"The Chaos...Guardians..." Dex says "DAMMIT!" he curses.

"Why don't we attack what little has been reclaimed? We're bound to draw Rage and his friends out if things turn south for them." Nix suggests.

"True..." Dex chuckles "That could work."

"But at the same time it might just draw them back to regroup or hit us hard enough early enough we end up losing more ground." Vlagh says. "We can't jump the gun on this. Right now Rage and his friends are waiting for us to make a move."

"Vlagh has a point." Dex says looking at Nix. "Rage likes to play the waiting game and attack in order to counter. We need to force him to move first..."

"How, is the question then." Nix asks.

"Get Ashton and bring him here..." Dex chuckles "I have an idea."

"As you wish." Nix agrees vanishing.

Back on Mobius Phantom and Spectra were helping Icezer and Chaotix move some boxes as Rage and Xage return. "As I live and breathe..." Chaotix says seeing the green hedgehog.

"Xage?" Twilight exclaims as she runs over "You are alive?!" she expresses.

"Yeah...Rage told me the false information you guys had gotten." He says.

"We should make sure you're not hurt in anyway." Chaotix says "Come with me." Xage hesitates for a second but finally follows Chaotix.

The others get back to what they were doing as Rage grabs a box. "So what's our next move?" Phantom asks Rage.

"I'm still working on that." Rage sighs after they put the box down. "Not knowing how strong the enemy is at what point makes fighting and reclaiming boh Mobius and Equestria a much more difficult task. One wrong move and it's the end of everything."

"So we play the waiting game?" Spectra asks.

"For now we have to." Icezer adds. "From past experience Dex will gather allies up to help command the Dark Spawns. He probably has Nix and Vlagh both revived in order to help with that and who knows who else from Equestria he has probably picked up."

"I see so it's just as much of a strategy game as it is fighting those monsters." Phantom says crossing his arms into a thinking like position.

"Like a big game of chess." Spectra says, almost more asks as if she was trying to compare it to something.

"Yeah I would say that's one way of putting it. Have to know when to play what pieces and when." Rage agrees. "I just wish it was as easy as that though." he sighs as they head to the living area of the base.

"You know Rage I got to thinking, if we're going to build moral and gather support we should act as an organization... not just followers of the Chaos Guardians..." Icezer says "Use you and Twilight as our figureheads...gain support and stuff..."

"Hmm...that isn't a bad idea..." Rage agrees after taking time to think. "People are more likely to rally under a flag with common goals than a person wanting to fight a common enemy...we'd need a name though. Just calling us rebels or something isn't as likely to garner support."

"Freedom Fighters?" Sonic suggests. "It was used in the past by Mobians fighting to free the world from Eggman?"

"Maybe...the name isn't important right now what is important is our next move..." Rage says changing the subject.

"We could just launch an assault on Canterlot." Phantom suggests.

"Are you crazy?!" Rage exclaims "That is where most of the enemy is bound to be stationed!"

"Maybe but Dex wouldn't expect you to do something like that so while it could be the most fortified in numbers in terms of actual defenses it could be lacking..." Spectra suggests.

"I don't think it will work but..." Rage rubs his chin "It's worth a try. If anything we can use it to get Dex shaken a bit. If we lose he'll probably think we are weaker then we really are and start being more reckless." he nods getting more onboard with the idea as he thought about it. "Aright gather the others...I have a plan." he says...

 **Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to update with something and I hit writers block.**


	10. Chapter 9: Enemy of my Enemy Part 3 of 3

Everyone had gathered to hear what Rage had to say. Tension was high as everyone there knew they were planning something risky. "So what do you have in mind Rage?" Twilight asks.

"You know that artillery we obtained from old G.U.N weapons stockpiles?" Rage asks "We set them up across from Canterlot where Dex can see them. I'd like to avoid firing them but they are a show of power."

"I don't see how it will do anything." Twilight says.

"If you looked out on your balcony and saw a battery of heavy artillery guns aimed at you what would feel?" Rage asks.

"Rage...in most cases you'd be right but you know Dex, Vlagh and them are not fools. They know we wouldn't bombard a city if we have innocents in there..." Chaotix says

"Besides we could never do that." Twilight adds.

Rage looks at the two of them an sighs "Dammit then what do we do?"

"Drop the assault on Canterlot." Icezer says.

"Why?" Rage asks "What else can we do now?!"

"Don't act so rashly, Rage." A voice says.

"That voice..." Rage says as a grey wolf appeared out of a shroud of darkness, his deep purple eyes set upon Rage. Darker purple stripes within his hair glowed softly as the dark mist dispersed. "Christain..." Rage says.

It was Christain, one of Rage's oldest allies and once his most bitter enemy. A long time ago Christain was a puppet of Nix who himself was a puppet of Vlagh. Rage and Christain clashed for years before Nix broke his bond and Christain returned to what he was before.

Cursed with the Darkness within Christain trained himself to overcome and control the dark powers Nix left within him so he and Rage became quick friends.

"It has been far too long..." the wolf says. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You on the other hand seem to have gotten your Dark Powers under control." Rage says "Guys, meet Christain. He is an old friend."

"Nice to meet you all." Christain says "Anyway, an assault of Canterlot is impossible. Vlagh or Dex or whoever you're up against this time formed some strange ward preventing people from getting in or out of Canterlot. I don't know how they get in and out since I can't enter even using the Dark Pathways"

"So he's already running scared?" Sonic chuckles "I knew it."

"I doubt it." Hikari says "Remember Dex was a Chaos Guardian so he is likely biding his time. He plans ahead."

"So...what do we do?" Tails asks.

"We will need to find a way to get rid of that barrier. However that can wait." Twilight says "We are at a severe disadvantage. Dex not only has enslaved ponies but an endless army of Dark Spawn thanks to Vlagh."

"Along with the remaining members of our family." Icezer adds "Pureblood Chaotics are formidable and not to be taken lightly."

"Oh!" Xage exclaims pulling a letter out of his pocket "That reminds me, Rage..." he hands Rage the letter.

"What's this?" He asks opening the letter;

'Rage Chaotic,

I wish to meet with you. Come to the village hidden within the Hjarl Mountain on Dark Mobius...come alone don't risk your pals...

-Ashton of the Chaotic Clan'

"It sounds like a trap." Prisma says.

"I agree." Rage concurs. "Xage where and how did you get this?"

"This guy who helped me escape from the prison I was being held in. Big guy, Borri was his name. Said to give that to you." Xage explains.

"Hmmm..." Rage thinks "It is likely a trap but it gives me a chance to deal with Ashton...I'll go."

"What?!" Dex and a few other exclaim.

"Are you crazy?!" Rarity asks.

"They'll kill you for sure!" Rainbow concludes.

"Hmph." Rage snickers "Him and what army?"

"Rage, think about this!" Twilight says

"I did." Rage affirms "I am going."

"Rage you can't!" Chaotix says "You aren't thinking right!"

"Think about it." Rage says "If Ashton wanted to lure me into a trap why tell me where their place of residence is? Why ask I not bring you? If he wanted to trap us he wouldn't have said that."

"I hope you know what you're doing considering Ashton tried to kill you." Icezer says.

"Don't worry..." Rage says "I'll watch myself. I am no fool." He chuckles before vanishing.

"Why would he go alone...?" Rainbow Dash asks "Is he stupid?"

"We cannot go where he is going." Chaotix says.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Applejack asks.

"Dark Mobius is unsafe for many of us." Hikari says. "The atmosphere is toxic and if it does not kill you it's influence will twist your mind."

"Without proper protection going there is risky." Tails says "Remember when you went to fight Vlagh? Well, Rage's portal was special anyone that passed through it was given temporary protection. No doubt it has since worn off."

"Only Chaos Guardians can travel there freely without preparation thanks to special abilities they are granted. I can travel there thanks to Vlagh." Christain says "I am or was a Dark Dweller."

"We should go after him." Sonic says "Hikari you can do what Rage did can't you?"

"I would but..." Hikari looks down "I don't have as much power as Rage does...he has years of experience that I do not yet have."

"You're still a great teacher." Prisma smiles hoping to cheer him up.

"I just pray Rage knows what he is doing..." Twilight says.

Meanwhile on Dark Mobius Rage was doing his best to navigate the forests that blanketed the lower parts of the Hjarl Mountains. The forest was quiet. Rage was on guard as he finally broke the tree line and managed to summit one of the mountains. Rage looked down into the valley where a village was nestled within protected by the other three of the many mountains within the range.

These three were known as the Fools Triad. As long ago it was said an ancient lord of evil took up residence where the village now lies and any who tried to climb these mountains would mysteriously vanish. Rage leaped his way down the mountainside and into the valley and approached the gate that guarded the village.

After finally reaching it the two guards who had now doubt seen him coming for a while by now raised their assault rifles. "Halt!" They both shout and Rage stops.

"This is a restricted area! Turn around and go back to wherever it was you came from rat!" The guard on the right shouts.

"Gee Ashton if you're gonna invite someone you should make sure your guards know who it is..." Rage thinks aloud, yet under his breath. As he removes his right glove to reveal his family's crest.

"You can't be..." the guard says.

"What is all this ruckus?" A large hedgehog asks walking forward, it was Borri. He looks at Rage.

"Cousin Ragis." He says "Come."

"Just like that?" Rage asks startled "Just want me to come in?"

"Of course Ashton is in the Elder Building. I will lead you there." Borri says.

"This is a rather...warm welcome..." Rage says as he walked by the guards who had since gone to a saluting stance.

"What were you expecting?" Borri asks as he began to lead Rage to the Elder Building.

"Well considering last time I saw Ashton he wanted me dead I expected a trap." Rage says

"Well I believe you will find Master Ashton's words to be calming." Borri says as they manage to reach the tall building. "Here we are, good luck." Borri says

Rage thanks the large hedgehog and enters the building before being met by an older maroon hedgehog stood. "Greetings." He says "You must be Ragis."

"That would be correct." Rage says as the short, elderly hedgehog walks up and looks closely at Rage.

"Yup no doubt about it, you're Max's kid alright." He says.

"You knew Maxim? My father?" Rage asks surprised.

"I did. My name is Malik. Max was a good man...until he was banished. Anyway, Ashton is waiting for you. Head on in." The old hedgehog says.

Rage cautiously walks into the room where Ashton was looking out of a window. Hearing Rage's footsteps he turned around. "Ragis, I didn't know when or if to expect you." He says. "I pray you didn't have too much trouble getting here?"

"No..." Rage says hostility in his voice.

"No need for the hostility brother." Ashton says.

"Really?" Rage asks "Considering you tried to kill me I would beg to differ." He says scornfully.

"Bygones are bygones. If I wanted you dead still you wouldn't have set foot inside the gate." Ashton says.

"...Fair enough..." Rage says his tone showing he still didn't trust Ashton. "So what does Dex's little helpers want from me?"

"We wish to join you, cousin." Ashton says. Rage looks slightly shocked at what he was hearing.

"Excuse me?" He asks "Did I hear you right? You wish to join me? A Chaos Guardian? The very same one that was destined to destroy your ruler? Destroy Nix er Vlagh?"

Ashton nods "While we were in debt to Nix and by extension Vlagh I had assumed we would continue to serve him into eternity however some of those older and wiser said we were not tied to be their slaves forever. That with them dead we could have moved on. Our leaders failed to listen, I failed to listen. Finally I did and it came to me, we cannot just murder one of our own even if they are a Chaos Guardian." He explains.

"Hmmm." Rage says giving Ashton a glare. "Why should I believe you?" He asks "We may be family but you tried to kill me because Dex ordered you to..." he says a hint of scorn still in his voice "We see the abilities passed down in our blood as two different things..."

"Yes, you see it as a curse for when you use it...you lose control of yourself and go insane...so you don't use it unless you have to...Rage we were all like that." Ashton says.

"What do you mean?" Rage asks.

"Everyone here, we had the same issue of losing control and getting lost in a blood frenzy...we had to learn to control it. Once we do, we can use it without losing control of ourselves." Ashton explains "Why won't you just believe me?!"

"Ashton..." Rage sighs "I have been alive for a long...long time. I trust next to nobody. I have been betrayed more times than I can count. When someone who was trying to kill me suddenly turns around a few weeks later offering me aide I am going to be skeptical and untrusting."

"I see then what do I need to do to prove I mean what I say?" Ashton asks.

"The barrier around Canterlot..." Rage says "How do we dispel it?"

"The barrier...?" Ashton asks crossing his arms. "Hmmm...let's see...if I remember correctly the barrier is the Souls Barrier. You will need to defeat Vlagh, Nix, Infinite and some guy named Tirek." He says "Then the barrier will be dispelled."

"I didn't think Dex would use such an old barrier...Tirek...where have I heard thatname before..." Rage sighs "Very well Ashton I believe you."

"Thank you cousin!" Ashton says relieved. "I swear to you. We take care of our own."

"I hope this doesn't end up as a mistake." Rage says opening a portal to the Chaos Realm. "We need to get wit the others and devise a full plan."

Rage and Ashton both enter the portal which drops them right over the fountain in the main terrace. Both fall in and Ashton looks at Rage annoyed thinking it was on purpose.

"That...that isn't right..." Rage says shocked looking at the portal as it closes.

"What do you mean?" Ashton asks as both try to dry themselves off.

"That portal should have dropped us at the World Gate." Rage says "Something isn't right."

"What because your teleport was off?" Ashton asks "Come on, everyone makes mistakes."

"Ashton I have been doing this for thousands of years...give or take...warping back to The Chaos Realm is second nature to me." Rage says as he closes his eyes and extends his right hand.

"Rage-" Ashton attempts to speak but Rage shushes him.

"Shh. I need to focus." He says as a soft glow of white energy forms around Rage. It remained for a minute before Rage's eyes shot open. "No..." he says, a sense of dread filling his voice before he runs off full speed.

"Rage?!" Ashton shouts confused as to what was happening. He shakes his head before running after Rage. He didn't know what was happening but he could tell it wasn't good.

Ashton caught up to Rage before a large stairwell leading up to The Council Building. "Rage what the hell?!" He asks. Rage didn't respond as they made it to the top and looked into the doorway. There stood Dex with Icezer in his grasp struggling. On the floor Chaotix's body slowly leaking what blood was left with his head on a spear made of rock.

Sonic's body was splattered across a wall and Xage's body was stuck to the wall by a spear of darkness. Back in the corner was a severely wounded Hikari assisted by Prisma keeping a magical barrier up protecting the others.

Icezer reached to Rage. At the same time Dex looked at him with a smile as he drops Icezer who falls limp. Rage stood there in a state of pure shock. Dex chuckled sinisterly.

"Take a look Guardian." He says "Your brothers are dead, your dear mentor decapitated...that foolish blue hedgehog nothing more than a stain on the wall and the others barely grasping on to life..."

"Rage..." Hikari says weakly.

"Pitiful. Now do you see? It is useless to resist. This is the fate of the worlds. For them to fall to me..." Dex chuckles.

Rage fell to his knees and screamed before falling onto his hands tears rolling down his face. Dex walks up as Ashton steps in front of Rage to protect him but Dex just shoved him out of the way. "You should have learned from the last time...you are not meant to have people who care for you!" Dex turns around and walks back to finish Icezer off.

The black figure picks the icy blue hedgehog up by the neck once more. However it was then Rage stood up and screamed "DEX!" his voice echoed as Dex was hit by something that required him to drop Icezer to defend himself. He looks at Rage who was panting heavily.

The crimson hedgehog's emerald green eyes turned to a blood red as an aura of pure darkness began to emanate from Rage. "I..." he says as Dex looks at him with a victorious grin.

"Yes!" He laughs.

"I am going to make you suffer!" He shouts as his fur darkened and a scythe of blood formed on his right arm. He charged and slices to attempt and cut Dex into two.

Dex leaps back but is still gashed by the attack. He looks confused. He was hoping Rage would give in and turn Dark but this wasn't a Dark Form, "What is this?" he asks shocked. Rage said nothing as he continued his onslaught at Dex.

Dex was kept on the defensive but Rage's speed was greater than Dex had ever dealt with. He managed to keep the attacks that hit him to a minimum but when they did they were deep. 'What the hell is this?! He isn't in a dark form like Sonic would have been."

"What's the matter coward?!" Rage asked as he continued his onslaught of swipes and stabs. "You gonna just run? Come on give me something!" he laughs hysterically.

"Ashton you idiot help me out here!" Dex shouts looking at Ashton who had been watching this entire time. The green hedgehog sighs and looks at Dex before his eyes glowed a deep crimson and his arms became like swords almost similar to what had happened to Rage. He then lashes out at Dex with a smirk. "You backstabbing little-" Dex says before Rage appeared behind him out of the shadows cast upon the ground and impaled him in the stomach. Dex coughed up some blood and teleported to avoid Ashton's charge.

Beaten Dex looks at the two. "This...isn't over..." he pants as he begins to vanish into a portal of Darkness.

"Oh no you don't!" Rage hisses leaping after him. He was unable to follow however as the portal closed right as Rage got there. Rage looked around "You coward! Come back and fight!" he jeers.

"Rage!" Ashton shouts sternly. The crimson hedgehog looks up to Ashton as the others went to check on Icezer and Xage. Twilight looks at Rage. Her face was nothing but the definition of terror. Rage looked sad for a minute before running off and vanishing.

"What...what was that?" She asks her voice cracking. Nobody had ever seen Rage like that.

"That...that is what happens when he...loses control." Christain says as he limps over to them. "I don't know what it is but whenever he is overcome with emotions he...he turns into that...This is the first time I have seen it happen."

"It's only the second time." Chaotix says. Everyone looked over at his head which was standing up right. They looked at him in confusion and he cocks his head. "What?"

"You're ALIVE?!" Rainbow Dash asks. "Okaaay this is creepy, you're a talking head."

"What?" Chaotix questions looking down to see no shoulders and only the ground. "Oh...so it appears..."

"You're...not dead?" Tails asks. "Does that mean?"

"No, Sonic is dead I'm afraid." Chaotix says.

"Wait so how the hell are you alive?" Xage pants.

"I could ask you the same." Chaotix says.

"I was stabbed by a...spear." Xage argues grunting in pain. "You were decapitated."

"Oh come now. I'm an Old Chaos Guardian. You can't kill me in the Chaos Realm!" He says cheerfully.

"Does Rage know that?" Hikari asks.

"Er...well no." Chaotix says.

"So he thinks you're dead. He thinks Xage and Icezer are dead...He thinks Sonic is dead...which is sadly true it seems." Hikari states. "He goes crazy, turns into whatever that was and then runs off!"

"Oh..." Chaotix says seeing the error in his actions or lack thereof in this case.

"What was that? You said you had seen it before?" Twilight asks the head of Chaotix.

"Indeed...but I don't know what it is. Only other time I have seen him do that is when Dex betrayed us and killed the others." Chaotix says.

"Wait a second if they were here in the Chaos Realm when Dex killed them then how come you are still alive after that?" Hikari asks.

"Oh that's simple." Chaotix says "Back then he was still seen as a Chaos Guardian and not yet a Dark Dweller. Sadly it's not a perfect system." he sighs.

"I know what that was." Ashton says.

"Oh yeah that's right YOU." Icezer says standing up even though Prisma was healing him and tried to stop him. "What do YOU want?"

"Calm down Icezer." Hikari says "I don't think he is here to fight us. He turned on Dex when ordered to help him kill Rage."

"So tell us then...what is it that happened to Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"That was the very same thing that I can do." Ashton says as he forms a scythe similar to Rage's. "It is a power that lies dormant in our blood. It allows us to turn our blood into indestructible weapons."

"Okay but how come when you use it you don't go crazy?" Twilight asks.

"Unlike Rage I have trained and learned to control these powers. He is much like a young child in our family." Ashton explains "The source is what we have come to call our 'Shadows' or 'Dark Self' the house our more primal and sinful instincts. Rage unlike most pure blooded Chaotics who hold the power wasn't raised with the rest of us. His branch of the family was forced into exile or hiding even. As such he didn't learn to control it like the rest of us. Normally at a young age we have to confront this other self and assert our dominance over it. Rage...clearly hasn't. That behavior is his 'Shadow' in control of his body. That form is brought out by severe emotional distress in the untrained." He explains.

"So you mean...everytime Rage gets overwhelmed with negative emotions he...turns into that?" Rarity asks in a spiteful voice.

"No...not just negative even positive...he has absolutely no control over it and as such his Shadow can just run wild...It must be a great struggle for him to be able to regain control over himself." Ashton answers.

"So...he will need to learn to control it then." Icezer says "Otherwise we can't risk sending him into fight Dex and them, it's too risky."

"Yes." Chaotix agrees. "But we have to find him first."


	11. Chapter 10: A Fragile Mind

Rage was sitting up in a raggedy bed in a small abandoned shack within the woodlands of Southern Mobius. "Where...am I...?" He says instinctively holding his head. He looks around as he slowly comes to his senses.

He closed his eyes "That's right..." he says baring his teeth in frustration "Dex he...he somehow got into the Chaos Realm and he murdered Chaotix, Sonic...Xage and Icezer..." he says to himself, recounting the events that had transpired. "I...I lost control and..."

"I had my fun." A scratchy voice that sounded similar to Rage's chuckles. Rage looks to the doorway and met the gaze of a hedgehog that look nearly identical to him albeit for the darker fur, sharp teeth, and blood red eyes.

Rage felt his own frustration welling up. "You again..."

"Oh come now you still choose to call me that just you?" The dark red hedgehog chuckles. "You may as well just call me Rage...besides I am you...you're just seeing me like some crazy old man!"

"Except unlike a crazy old man hallucinating you actually exist even if it's inside of me." Rage says "I wish you didn't exist! Hell I wish I wasn't cursed with you!"

"Hmph I wish you didn't have such a strong or stubborn will. I mean seriously, anyone else in your clan would have just given in or lost their ability to fight back by now..." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rage asks. It just laughed and vanished before an elderly looking fox walked in. His fur was a certain shade of silver that gave off the feeling this fox was wise beyond his years. His deep purple eyes fixated on Rage.

"I should have guessed you never came to terms with him." He says. "Nice to see you are okay though."

"What are you talking about?" Rage asks "Who are you?"

"My name is Hector...I am a Chaotic much like you young...well young probably doesn't suit you...Rage." The fox replies.

"You...know who I am?" Rage asks.

"Oh yes. Ashton ordered us to look for you a few days ago. Said you went berserk. I found you a few miles south of here passed out but it was clear you were fighting to regain control of your body from your Shadow." Hector explains.

"My...Shadow?" Rage asks.

"Confused? I should have figured." Hector says "Yes it is one of many names given to the entities that haunt us. 'Dark Selves', 'Primals', 'Doppelgängers' and other terms are used as well."

"Then yes..." Rage sighs "I was..."

"You never truly confronted it did you?" Hector asks.

"What do you mean?" Rage asks.

"Unlike the rest of us your branch of the family fell into exile. Therefore you were never taught..." Hector pauses and forms an axe out of blood. "How to control this like the rest of us..."

"Bah he's full of shit." Rage's 'Shadow' says as he appears again this time to the right of Hector.

"Not again." Rage says burying his face into his hands.

"He's back." Hector sighs looking right at where it was.

"You can see me?" Blood asks "The hell are you some kind of psychic?!"

"Yes I can." Hector says "I am an elder in the Chaotic Clan..." he then looks back at Rage. "Anyway...controlling...him..."

"Tell me." Rage says.

"Well...we have two methods...two rituals done normally when you would have been much, much younger. One you had to learn to accept each other but given how damn stubborn the both of you are...the other option is the best course of action..." Hector explains.

"Which is...?" Rage presses.

"You have to fight and destroy your Shadow." Hector says "However, nobody has ever done it this way...they almost always go insane and lose to their Shadow."

"The others weren't Chaos Guardians." Rage says looking at his Shadow who smirks.

"Rage..." Hector looks at him concerned"You sure...?"

"I am." Rage says "I will not be able to go back to my friends until I can get this under control...if I ever can go back after what happened..."

Hector sighs and stands up. "Very well...Wait here." He says walking out of the room.

"You're serious?!" Itshouts sounding almost scared.

"You're afraid?" Rage asks.

"Of course! It's a one sided battle! I have a right to exist the same as you!" He says.

"...wait this whole thing with you taking over my body is because you want to exist?" Rage asks "You're afraid of just ceasing to exist...like everyone else when they meet their death..."

"Yes!" Rage's Shadow shouts "Yes, I am your more primal instincts but I still have fears same as you! I know! The ceremony it separates out bodies! You can let me go free!"

"But even if I did that...we would just cross paths again and have to fight...or you become a Dark Spawn and I kill you not knowing that you had become one..." Rage says. "I'm sorry."

"If this is how it has to be..." he sighs "Rage...you are me just as I am you...promise me something and I'll go...I'll fade and leave you with your blood right..."

"What is it?" Rage asks.

"Promise me...when you face that son of a bitch Dex you use this 'Blood Power' and string him by his entrails for me!" Hehisses.

"But...why do you-" Rage starts to question.

"Harbor so much hate for Dex? Because I share your hatred...I share in that hatred..." He says "He betrayed you er us...the first time I took over your body was out of that hatred. Never let that hatred for him go!"

"Never." Rage says "With or without you...that won't change. What Dex did is unforgivable. I will never forgive him!"

"Very well." He says "I will fade away then...just keep true to your promise."

"I will." Rage says. Rage's Shadow smiles and chuckles before vanishing into specks of light. Rage watches them float away before looking at his left hand. He focuses and suddenly an axe of blood covers his hand.

Hector walks in soon after looking rather surprised "You made peace with your Shadow?" He asks and Rage nods as the axe shatters.

"So you're going back?" He asks.

"No." Re replies "I cannot go back...not yet...not after losing control of myself like I did...there is something I must do first." He says as he closes his eyes and his clothing glows before changing into a black cloak that covered his entire body.

"Rage...be careful and just remember your friends...they need you..." Hector pleas as Rage walks out of the cabin not paying any mind to his words before he leaps up into the tree tops and vanishes into the thick brush of leaves.

Meanwhile in the Chaos Realm Icezer was carefully putting Chaotix's head back on his body. "Careful!" He spits "You put my head on backwards I swear!"

"Shush." Icezer says emotionlessly as he releases the head.

Chaotix sighs as his body glows and the wound severing the two heals. "What's wrong Icezer?"

"What's wrong?" He asks irritated "This whole Chaos Guardian shit! You know, I love my brother but considering I have nearly been killed more than a few times because of him I am beginning to grow bitter. Especially when he has an outburst like that and runs off after!"

"I can see your frustration Icezer." Xage says "Rage is always so secretive and all...then when we do get involved we're told half the story and see something like that which he just responds by running off like he was ashamed or something."

"I am to blame for the secrecy." Chaotix says "I told him that he must keep what happens here a secret...we deal with very sensitive things at times. He seems to think he cannot say a thing about his work..."

"What do we do without him?" Twilight asks.

"Well we're down a Chaos Guardian without him which puts us at 1 Guardian, an apprentice and Chaotix who can't leave the Chaos Realm for a while. Not to mention we cannot travel to any of the Dark Worlds without Rage." Tails says. "We also no longer have Sonic..."

"Ashton?" Rainbow Dash asks looking up. "You said you have everyone you can spare looking for Rage any luck?"

Ashton shakes his head "I haven't heard back from anyone so far." He then looks to Christain "Christain any luck in the Dark Realm?"

Christain shakes his head "I looked everywhere I could without wandering too deep into Dex's territory." He says "No sign of Rage, no trace of his power either. He is likely on Mobius I'd say it has the most safe area he can flee to. Anywhere still under Dex's control he would stick out like a sore thumb given there would be a huge spot of light surrounded by darkness."

"Except the fact he can lower his energy signature down to almost nothing. Just like all Chaos Guardians and even most adept mages." Prisma says. "He could just as easily be in an area controlled by Dex as he could be in an area we have reclaimed."

"Dammit Rage why are you so stubborn..." Hikari grumbles crossing his arms. "Now the question is if we can afford to wait for him to stop acting like a moping child or if we need to move on without him..."

"There is too much at risk to sit around and wait." Christain says. "If Rage wants to mope and act like a child then let him."

"So what is out next course of action?" Twilight asks.

"Probably find a way to get at one of Dex's big guys." Rainbow Dash answers.

"There has to be a way to draw them out." Rarity says.

"Easier said than done." Hikari says "They all know how weak we are now thanks to Dex's little escapade so they're going to just let the Dark Spawns work for them."

"If somebody important enough was to be seen though it would draw one of them out for sure..." Prisma says.

"Who would be important enough?" Tails asks.

A silence befell the group before Twilight spoke up "Me." She says "Whatever Dex is doing it involves the Princesses. He has Celestia and Luna...that leaves Cadence and myself."

"That's risky." Hikari says "But why would he be after you?"

"It could be..." Dex speaks up "He wants to change you..."

"Change me?" Twilight asks.

"Equestria is a land of light. Governed by the princesses what if they all became twisted?" He asks. "Like Nightmare Moon?"

"But...if that happens..." Twilight shakes her head "I won't do it. I don't even want to imagine what that might be like!"

"We may not have a choice." Hikari says.

"Say we lure them out what do we do if it is Dex?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Then I'll confront him." Hikari says.

"He'll kill you." Prisma says "You couldn't stop him! The last time you went past your Hyper Form you were crippled for a month!"

"I may not have a choice Prisma." Hikari says "My father is off moping, nowhere to be found so somebody has to take charge around here!"

"We can't afford to rush this." Applejack says.

"AJ's right." Icezer says "We need to step back and realize how bad our situation is."

"That's easy." Christain says "We're missing one of our best people, Dex can get to us somehow, we lost Sonic, Dex has gone and hidden himself behind a wall as his power grows...so we're basically screwed."

"Gee thanks mr. Sunshine and rainbows..." Prisma says rolling her eyes.

"Why can't we just bait Dex to come out?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"How would we do that?" Chaotix asks. "Dex likely will stay behind his wall. He's a coward."

"He sure seemed ballsy enough to come attack us on our own terf..." Tails says crossing his arms.

"Tails has a point..." Xage says "Why would he come and do what he did then go hide away?"

"Perhaps...you think maybe he wanted to remove Rage?" Twilight asks.

"What ever do you mean?" Rarity asks.

"Well, if Rage ran off because he showed part of himself he didn't want us to see...it removed him as a threat at least for a while doesn't it?" Twilight asks unsure as to if it even made sense. "Then again a lot of this makes little sense to me. Sure I know some about Rage from the time we fought Eggman and Vlagh but there was a lot he never said."

"He's always been very secretive..." Chaotix sighs "He doesn't want to burden anyone else with the knowledge of what he does and what he knows. Probably why he's never found a significant other."

"Or the whole immortality not aging thing. He doesn't want to hurt anyone when they start aging and he doesn't." Icezer scoffs.

"You two elected to join him in that." Chaotix says "He knows how to pass on the ability he can."

"Can we focus?" Rainbow Dash asks. "What was Dex's goal by getting Rage to run off like he did?"

"Without Rage he may think we are in shambles and use it to make an advance." Chaotix says "Clearly he won't come here again."

"We could bait out one of his allies in the meantime." Ashton suggests. "While we do that I can check in with my clan and see if anyone has found or seen Rage."

Meanwhile Rage was walking in the woods. He was lost and worst of all tired. He couldn't risk resting though, he was deep inside of territory controlled by Dex. If he fell asleep and lost his ability to conceal his energy he'd surely be found.

He stopped, something in his gut was screaming at him that he was being followed. Slowly he looks around. This was indeed the case as a shadowy four legged figure had been stalking him for quite some time now. Tirek, watched hidden in the underbrush as best as a large centaur could. What he didn't know was that he had gotten too close, the Darkness that was within the forest masking his power had been thinning out as Rage was moving farther into the territories that him and his allies had reclaimed.

"You can come out now." Rage says loudly. "The lingering Darkness in the air won't mask your energy here."

Tirek cursed under his breath as he stormed out of the bushes glaring at Rage. The crimson hedgehog looked a bit shocked. He had never met Tirek, the centaur knew this so he hoped he could use that to his advantage.

"I wasn't aware any centaurs lived in the forest here." Rage says crossing his arms. He was at ease slightly not knowing the true intentions of the centaur or who it really was.

"Oh yes, I just stay hidden the uh darkness around though has me thrown off a bit." Tirek lies. "Don't see a lot of visitors to this part of the forest."

"Given the current predicament I would be surprised you'll see anyone else..." Rage says

"True." Tirek agrees. "Now what brings a Chaos Guardian into my forest?" he asks. Rage looks at him shock taking his gaze before it turned into a look of distrust.

"Wait a minute...how do you know that...?" Rage asks.

Tirek stood there a minute, he knew he screwed up and there was likely no playing it off. He had to make his move and fast. "Very well you caught me...I am Tirek..." he says.

"Tirek..." Rage repeats the name, he hadn't heard it before and he had to think hard. "Can't say I have heard of you..."

"I know a Chaos Guardian's energy when I feel it." he lies "No other creature harbors so much Chaos in their bodies."

Rage nods. "That is true." he agrees. "If you'll excuse me, I have places to be." he says walking past Tirek.

Tirek wanted to steal Rage's power deep down however he knew that he couldn't risk attempting that, not yet. Not until he had the Princesses' power first. Rage could defeat him too easily with the power he had now. Regretfully he had to let Rage go. "Stay safe out there." Tirek shouts at Rage.

Rage paid no mind the warning and kept on walking. He needed to search for one of Dex's allies and he planned to go find Infinite, the weakest of the bunch by far. Or at least for Rage he was.

Meanwhile Hikari, Christain, Prisma and Twilight were in the small warehouse that was procured earlier as a safe house. They were prepping for what could be a battle that ends poorly. "Are you sure we're going to be ready?" Twilight asks.

"We have to be." Christain says "Rage is gone, we don't know if or when he will come back to us so with or without him we must continue to fight."

"If we fail?" Twilight asks.

"If Christain and I fall..." Hikari says looking up and sighing "It could spell the end..."

"Don't say things like that!" Prisma cries hugging Hikari.

"Prisma..." he says with a soft smile, a faint shade of red filling his cheeks. He hugged her back. "I am sorry..." he says, "I have no plans to die. I am only saying...without a full Chaos Guardian...Dex can't die..."

"What about me?" She pouts.

"Prisma..." He chuckles "You're an apprentice still...you can barely hold your Hyper Form..."

"Oh yeah? Coming from the Chaos Guardian who cannot figure out how to surpass his!" She scoffs. "Rage on the other hand..."

"Stop." Hikari says spite filling his voice. "Don't go comparing me to my father..." he says.

The sudden shift in tone made the others a little startled yet, a bud of curiosity had sprouted now. "Hikari...do you...resent Rage?" Christain asks.

"Hell yeah I do!" He shouts "Everyone compares me to him! Expects me to be as powerful as he is! Hikari the bastard son of the Legendary Chaos Guardian can't do this, has to do that! I am sick of it! Maybe I will just go kill Dex and do it for good. Something my deadbeat of a father can't!" Hikari turns to walk off but Christain grabs his arm.

"Hikari, no." He says looking at the young hedgehog in the eye. "You can't get past that barrier same me, same as Twilight and same as the others. Not in its current state it's impossible. We have to weaken it first. When all seven souls that power the gate live the gate is impossible to pass even for gods... back when I...well Nix used it even Rage had to kill 5 of our seven before he was able to break it..."

"Christain..." Hikari grunts still filled with anger. Deep down he knew Christain was right, he'd just get himself killed if he tried destroying the barrier at full power. He lets a heavy sigh out and looks at Christain with a much less angered look "You're right, let's just get this taken care of."

"Agreed." The grey wolf says as the walked out of the warehouse with Twilight not far behind.

As they reach the edge of Westside City Hikari breaks the silence they had "Hey, Christain...I always thought you were a hedgehog..."

Christain looks over at him "Oh right...well...that is true however since I have been in the Dark Realm keeping an eye on things for Chaotix and Rage I have to remain unknown so I had Chaotix teach me some magic to essentially shapeshift me to look like a wolf. It's just an illusion though. A damn good one."

"I see...you don't think-" Hikari starts to wonder,

"No." Christain says "Rage doesn't use a spell like that. He's too prideful to. Especially on Dark Mobius, he is seen as a hero to a chunk of Dark Mobius and a harbinger of doom to many others...he should use this spell when he is there but...he refuses."

"He doesn't have too much to worry about though. He can probably defeat almost everyone who would give him trouble just like I would." Hikari says. "Which makes me wonder why he summoned me..."

"He's worried." Christain says "Maybe even scared."

"Rage? Scared?" Hikari laughs.

"Seriously..." he says "Dex did in minutes what Vlagh couldn't, he took Equestria on Rage's watch.

"That fast?" Hikari asks "Damn...I hope the Equestria in the universe I moved to is okay..."

"Speaking of which..." Christain starts.

"It was to get away from my dad and because Nix's meddling through that universe way off track." Hikari answers. "I met Prisma not too long after."

"And made her a bit more than an apprentice?" Twilight asks in a teasing sort of tone.

"No." Hikari scoffs "She is my apprentice and nothing more!"

"Coulda fooled me." Christain chuckles.

"I care about her yeah but she is nothing more than my apprentice...if anything she is like a sister I never had..." Hikari says.

Back in the Chaos Realm the others were tending to the refugees that had fled from parts of Mobius and Equestria while Prisma, Icezer, Xage, Chaotix and Ashton were in the living chambers of the Chaos Council building.

Prisma say on her bed looking at the floor in worry. "You're worried about Hikari aren't you?" Chaotix's deep and elderly voice cut through her thoughts as he took her attention away. She looked at the old Chaos Guardian and nodded.

"Of course, I have been with him ever since I ran away from...Twilight..." she says. "He's been like a brother to me...if anything was to happen to him..."

"I understand." The golden hurd hedgehog says. "All goes well they'll return soon."

"But what if something happens?" She asks.

"So long as that pussy Dex doesn't show up Twilight, Christain and Hikari can handle any of those idiots." Icezer says. "I am more worried about Rage..." he says looking over at Ashton who was on a phone.

"...uh-huh..." he says to whoever was on the other end. "Really? Alright, I will pass it on. Thank you, Hector." Ashton hangs the phone up and walks over. "Good news, Hector had Rage for a while, says he managed to conquer his Shadow. After that he left. I can only assume he is going after Infinite now."

"As are we." Chaotix says "then with luck he will meet up with the others."

"We can only hope." Ashton sighs.

"Say Ashton..." Prisma asks causing the hedgehog to look at her "That...Shadow thing that happens to Rage...could it...ever happen to Hikari?"

Ashton chuckles softly "Don't worry Prisma, your boyfriend isn't a pure blooded Chaotic like Rage is. He can't have that happen."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She shouts with a slight blush washing over her face "He is my mentor and if anything a brother!"

Chaotix laughs as does Ashton adding confusion to the emotional cocktail that was swimming inside her. "What's so funny?"

"You two just seem like a perfect couple in a way." Ashton smiles. "Maybe once you two get a little older it will make sense."

"We're not THAT young..." Prisma pouts.

"Well relatively speak-" Icezer says

"Ah!" Xage says "I think that's enough if you go there you and I may as well be infants."

Icezer nods "fair point." He says.

Back with Rage, the crimson hedgehog found himself in Mobotropolis which was lying in ruins. "Is anything left in the city?" He asks himself. "I have seen Dex's treachery and actions but...this is too much..."

"No!" A scream echoed catching Rage's attention. He looked in the direction of the sound to see a young boy running for his life, behind him were dark spawns.

The boy finally tripped as the Dark Spawns closed in on him. Rage's pupils shrunk to near pinpoints as a well of emotions began to stir. "Monsters!" He shouts and in the blink of an eye he had ran up to the Dark Spawns and had one in his grasp. The shadow figure made gurgling sounds as Rage glared at it.

The boy whimpered in fear seeing the tall crimson hedgehog before him. Rage threw the Dark Spawn into the others sending them to the ground and he readjusted his glove. "Go find a safe place kid." Rage says. The boy nodded and scrambled to his feet before scurrying off.

"What the hell?" The Dark Spawn that Rage had thrown spoke.

"You can speak." Rage acknowledges. "Hmph Dex must be making you Dark Spawn feinds more and more sentient by the day."

"We're not Dark Spawns you imbecile!" The creature screeches as the shadowy mist dissipates from around them.

Rage looked slightly startled and crossed his arms "I see...then that would make you..."

"Vampires!" It hisses "I don't know who the hell this Dex is or who the hell you think you are but you must have some death wish!"

"I care not should you be Dark Spawn, Vampires or just a bunch of gangbangers, you had intentions to kill a defenseless boy." Rage says.

"So what?" It hisses. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"Why does it matter to scum like you?" Rage spits. "If you are so inclined you may refer to me as Rage."

"Rage?" Another voice chuckles. The trio of vampires turn around and Rage looks past them to see a grey skinned human dressed in elegant robes walking into the light. Dark purple hair blew gently in the wind as he came to a stop. The three vampires knelt before him. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Ragis Chaotic Lord Dex wants killed would you?"

"And you are?" Rage snarls.

"Watch your tongue mortal!" The same vampire that he had nearly choked out shouts. "This is Lord Ignus! He is one of the few pure blooded royal vampires left!"

"Thank you for the introduction...Kar..." the man says. "Now then, are you or are you not Ragis Chaotic?"

"You already know the answer." Rage says "I presume your soul is tied to that damn shield Dex has around Canterlot..."

"Very perceptive little hedgehog." Ignus chuckles leaping between Rage and his underlings. "Though I do not see what Lord Dex is so worried about...you don't look like that much of a threat..."

"I am more than meets the eye you bloodsucking maniac." Rage growls.

"Hmph disrespectful worm!" Ignus jeers "Kar, Ian, Oz kill him!"

The three underlings chuckle and leap for Rage. The crimson hedgehog looks up as his eyes turn amber and fires three Chaos Spears at them piercing their chests, through their hearts. A blade of blood then covered Rage's left arm as he cut each of their heads clean off.

The three underling vampires then dissolve into ash which is picked up by the wind. Ignus looked surprised at the scene as Rage looks at him holding his arm up and the blade shatters into a liquid blood. "So the rumor is true." Ignus says "You do bear your family's powers...guess you never did reclaim your sanity then."

"Wrong!" Rage shouts summoning his sword. He dashes at Ignus who leaps back gritting his teeth. "I will end your life here and now!"

"You believe to fight toe to toe with me?!" Ignus laughs "I must admit I admire your bravado mortal!"

"I hope you're accustomed with the term mortal..." Rage says "I am about to show you just how mortal you are!" He shouts firing small blasts of Chaos like a magic bolt.

Ignus turns into a swarm of bats evading the attack and flying behind Rage before returning to normal and tackling the hedgehog. He chuckled as he pinned him down and hand on his throat. "Ha ha ha ha ha..." he chuckled "It seems you underestimated me..." he taunts as he closes the gap between them. "Now...I wonder will your blood taste as bitter as your attitude?" He asks

"You're already dead..." Rage struggled to say.

"What?" Ignus asks before an intense pain shot through his body. "W-what?!" He exclaims looking to see Rage's Blade of Chaos sticking through his chest. He could feel the blade warming up. "Impossible..." he says.

"Farewell..." Rage says as a beam of light engulfs Ignus disintegrating him completely. After a few seconds Rage finally managed to stand. He coughed up some blood and looks around. "Kid?" He calls "You can come out now!"

The small boy runs out from behind some rubble and Rage kneels down to get on his level. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Y-yeah..." the boy says. He couldn't have been any older that 13 or 14 Rage thought. "Wh-why did you save me mister? Are you some sort of hero?"

"I am no hero..." Rage chuckles "Where are your parents?"

"They're back in Site 3...the ruins of that large skyscraper." The boy says pointing. "I was sent to see if I could find any more survivors..."

"This happened recently?" Rage asks.

"Yeah! Some scary man in a mask came with all of these weird things and they destroyed the city! He is still around!" The kid exclaims.

Rage stands up "Well I better go back to this Site 3 with you." He says.

"Are you sure?" The boy asks.

"Of course." Rage affirms "I need to be sure you are all safe. If not I will get you guys moved someplace safer."

"Thank you mister Rage!" The boy cheers "follow me!" He exclaims leading Rage through the ruins of the city.

The two arrived finally in a run down yet still mostly intact office building. A man in tattered clothing holding an assault rifle looked at them as they approached with a spiteful glare. He stopped them as they reached the building. "Brady who do you have with you?" The guard asks the kid.

"U-uh this is Rage! He saved me f-from the vampire Ignus!" Brady exclaims.

"You battled Ignus and lived?" The guard asks astonished.

"I can do you one better, he's dead." Rage says crossing his arms. "He and some of his underlings were after the kid. I dealt with them, he told me about here and I came with him.

"What is all the commotion?" An older man with a long white beard asks walking outside.

"M-mayor Hensworth you shouldn't be out here!" The guard says.

"Nonsense." The old man says as Brady runs up and hugs him.

"Grandpa!" He says as the man smiles. "You are safe...something happened didn't it? Which is why you came back empty handed..."

"I was attacked by Ignus but this man saved me!" Brady says. The old man looks at Rage.

"You saved him huh?" He asks "I assume you think that gives you a right for refuge here?"

"Sir that's not why I am here." Rage says. "I wouldn't impose like that, Brady here told me how bad things are for you here I can fend for myself believe me. You focus your supplied where you need them."

"I see...so you merely came to protect him?" Hensworth asks.

Rage nods "I also came to speak with who is in charge."

"That would be me." Hensworth says "Speak."

"I can offer you a safer place." Rage says "All of you."

Hensworth looks at Rage skeptically "Oh and where might this be?" He asks.

"Have you heard of the Chaos Realm?" Rage asks.

"The legends." Hensworth answers "what did you say your name was?"

"My name is Ragis Chaotic." Rage says "I am the Chaos Guardian spoken of in the Prophecy of the Final Light."

"Yes...I know well who you are." Hensworth says putting Brady down "You are certain you can accommodate all 50 of us?"

Rage nods "The Chaos Realm can provide temporary living for the population of Mobius three times over in the event of an emergency." Rage explains "With Dex, The Betrayer seizing a power grab this more than qualifies."

"I will have to talk with the others. You are free to stay here until a decision is reached but please be courteous." Hensworth replies.

"I-" Rage begins to speak before a loud explosion was heard causing the ground to rumble. A tower of smoke was now visible to the north.

"What was that?!" The guard asks.

"It must be the survivors in the north...Site 12" Hensworth.

"Go." Rage says as he opens a portal. "Take everyone and get to the Chaos Realm!" He orders as he summons Bureijingukaosu.

"R-right!" Hensworth obeys "Be careful Rage!" He watches Rage leap over some rubble and vanish.

After having lept the rubble Rage ran as fast as he could. He got to the location of the smoke in no time.

Meanwhile, Christain and Hikari were to the East seeing the same smoke. "What could that be?" Hikari asks.

"Can't be good. Let's check it out!" Christain says as he runs towards the smoke cloud.

"Hey wait up!" Hikari exclaims before following him.

Rage arrived seeing some people getting to their feet. He ran over and helped a man up "What happened here?" Rage asks him. The man looks at him.

"It's the camp...some freak with...with a mask and some guy...claiming to be...Chaos...Guardian" The man pants "Please, you have to get help!" He begs before exhaling and falling limp. He was gone.

Rage placed him down gently and looked in the direction people were running. He ran that very direction. "Dex!" He shouts.

Not too far away Hikari stops as he felt a surge of energy. Christain not long after stops as well. "D-did you feel that?" Hikari asks.

"How could I not?" Christain answers "No doubt about it, that's Rage."

"Yeah but do you feel the other energy?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah...I don't want to believe it though." Christain nods.

"We have to hurry! If he and Rage..." Hikari says

"Yeah I know, come on!" Christain shouts as they ran full speed for the smoke.

In the location known as Site 12 Dex was floating about 50 feet from the ground as an army of copied Dark Spawns made by Infinite swarmed under them. Slaughtering anyone and everyone mercilessly. Dex chuckled "Your copies are very effective on these people Infinite."

"That is only because the Dark Spawns are." Infinite says.

The two returned their attention to the slaughter before a wall of fire erupted below. "It seems we have company." Dex chuckles as through the wall of fire a spear of light energy came flying at them. The two move to the side and look down as the fire wall ceased. On the other side Hikari and Christain stood both of their weapons at the ready.

"Ah if it isn't Christain." Dex chuckles "Been a long time old friend."

"I am no friend of yours." The grey wolf scoffs. "You know why we're here."

"Yes, yes. You're here to stop me and my associates blah blah blah. Without your little Guardian though...when did you guys grow a pair?" Dex chuckles quite intrigued

"Rage doesn't define us." Hikari says.

"Oh? Coulda fooled me." Dex laughs "You idiots do nothing but follow him! He is the only one who has ever stood up to me! The rest of you are just there for the ride!"

"Shut up!" Hikari shouts "I cannot stand idiots like you! Idiots who go around with a high and mighty attitude who think they are better than everyone! Especially when they're nothing but filthy dishonorable traitors!"

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you mean." Dex chuckles waving his hand as if dismissing Hikari's words.

"You should." Hikari says "Dex...The Fallen Guardian!"

"How could you know about that?" Dex asks "Who have you been talking to?!"

"It would seem you are unable to notice that Hikari is a Chaos Guardian himself." Christain says.

"Ohhhh." Dex says nodding "I see now. You're Rage's little brat."

"I will give you this one chance to surrender to us." Hikari says "Once Rage gets here it will be over. You and I both know you and edgelord there cannot deal with all three of us."

Dex remained silent before bursting out in laughter. "Oh ho ho that is very funny Hikari!" He says "Rage isn't coming back to you idiots! I broke him...his Shadow had likely overtaken him by now! He is lost!"

"That's not true!" Hikari says disgruntled at the mention of his father. "Rage would never give in to his darkness!"

"You saw him!" Dex chuckles "You know the truth!"

"Shut up!" Hikari screams lunging for Dex who kicks him back. Hikari flew back to the ground from the force of Dex's kick.

"You fool." Dex chuckles "You dare raise your sword against me? You should know I grow more powerful the more I control!"

"I said...shut up." Hikari says as he stood up.

With both Dex and Infinite distracted bt Hikari, Christain use this as an opportunity to strike. He had warped above Infinite and was ready to strike! "Dawnbreaker!" He shouts as he slices down on Infinite with his sword. The blade cut through him with little effort. The one visible eye he had shrunk in shock as he began to glow.

"Shit!" Dex curses as he puts a barrier of Dark Energy up as a sheild around himself for protection as Infinite explodes in a blinding flash of light.

With that the Dark Spawns fade. Christain flash steps back down to the ground next to Hikari. "Give up Dex!" Christain shouts.

"Congratulations you killed my weakest minion." Dex scoffs "You're still nowhere near ready to truly face me!" He laughs pointing his finger at them as a small orb begins to charge. "I am sick of this meddling...begone!" He spits.

'No!' Hikari screamed in his head 'That move...no way!' He looks over at Christain who was as stunned as he was. Both had been overcome by an inability to move!

"Die." Dex says "Demonic Chaos Oblivion Beam!" He says as the orb became a blinding beam. He laughed as rubble began to be thrown everywhere.

As the dust settled and the afterglow from the beam vanished Dex's smug grin was replaced with a look of shock. An opaque barrier of energy or something had defended them. It then shattered showing both had their arms up in defensive manners. It was a last second save. "What?!" Dex screamed in frustration.

He then was able to see between them stood Rage. The crimson hedgehog had his arms in an "X" like manner and bits of whatever the shield had been made of were slowly crumbling off his arms. Rage then opened his eyes and stood up. A pair of amber eyes looked to Dex.

"Rage!" Dex shouts in anger.

"Hello...Dex." Rage says in a scornful tone. Not only that but his voice was scratchy.

"Even now after being overcome by your Shadow you still oppose me?!" Dex shouts.

"My Shadow is no more." Rage says "I have claimed my blood right and gained control of it. Now that you have been foolish enough to leave your fortress I am going to use it to kill you!"

"In your dreams!" Dex shouts "I have come too far to fail here!" He scowls before summoning a large dragon Dark Spawn and vanishing into thin air.

"Coward!" Rage screams in anger.

"Let him go for now Rage." Christain says "We need to deal with this."

Rage looked at Christain and nodded. The three looked up at the large beast. They knew this shouldn't take long. These larger Dark Spawns were more for intimidation or to run away anymore.

After a quick uneventful scuffle with the dragon it was defeated with little effort from the three. Having fought them in the past they knew how to take it down. Rage finished brushing himself off and turned walking off. Until Hikari stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Hikari asks.

"I am heading back to searching for the people that traitor is using to power his little cowards barrier." Rage says.

"You need to come back to the Chaos Realm." Christain says "Twilight and her friends are worried, Icezer is in a bad mood and honestly we're at a loss for what to do."

"I can't." Rage says "After what happened it's clear that I am best away from all of you."

"Dammit Rage!" Hikari shouts in frustration "How long are you going to act like a goddamn child?! If we didn't want you to come back why the hell would we stop you? Yeah you lost control, you accidentally showed off something you're not proud of. Guess what you're not perfect. Stop trying to act like it. They're you're friends, they don't care!"

"That's bullshit and you know it Hikari!" Rage says "I saw the terror in their eyes...Things won't be the same if I go back!"

"Rage...we can't have you going off on your own. Not in a time like this." Hikari says looking at the ground "Dex is far too powerful and we need to all be on the same page."

"Fine, go tell Chaotix and all of them they can worry about refugees and shit and everyone else can go home or wait there." The crimson hedgehog says..

"No." Hikari says "You're not going off and doing this on your own Rage. We are putting our lives on the line, same as you. It's not like the past anymore. You can lean on us. Why else do you think we would be so willing to help you?"

"I can't afford to show any weaknesses nor can I put any of you in danger. If Dex got back to the Chaos Realm once and killed Chaotix he can do it again. Without Chaotix the Chaos Realm isn't safe." Rage scoffs

"Chaotix isn't dead." Christain says.

"But...I saw his head..." Rage says

"Yeah he survived apparently he can't be killed in the Chaos Realm." Hikari says "He never told you that."

"That...son of a bitch." Rage growls in anger. "Regardless if I continue to affiliate with all of you all I will be doing is putting you in danger. I can't do that. Dex knows how to get to me. All he has to do is go after who I care about and I can't let him do that anymore. We're done talking Hikari Chaotic." he demands turning to walk away.

"Oh hell no, you're not just going to walk away!" Hikari shouts launching an air burst at Rage. The crimson hedgehog turns just in time to see it coming before it smacks him dead center in the forehead. This came with enough of an impact to knock him out cold. "Help me grab him." Hikari orders Christain.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Christain asks as he grabs Rage's feet.

"I don't know and I don't care but he's not going back right now out of his own free will. So why should I care? He's acting like a toddler throwing a fit." Hikari answers as he and Christain both teleport back to the Chaos Realm.

When they arrive Chaotix was there to meet them. Seeing them carrying Rage he looked concerned "What happened?" he asks.

"I had to knock this stubborn bastard out." Hikari says. "He wouldn't listen to us about coming back so I am making him come back whether he likes it or not."

"Why?" Chaotix asks.

"You know why." Christain scoffs "Rage is too ashamed of himself not to mention he thought you were dead."

"Take him to his chambers...I'll lock it down." Chaotix sighed pointing them to the barracks. He watches them shaking his head "Why are you so goddamn stubborn Rage?" he asks himself "Everyone has been worried sick about you...I had best go and inform the others he is back..." he decides before returning to the Council building where the group had been hanging out.

"Well?" Xage asks as Chaotix walks in the door. This grabbed everyone's attention who turn away from what they were doing to look at Chaotix.

The old Chaos Guardian sighs heavily "Rage is back however Hikari and Christain had to drag him back..." he answers.

Twilight and her friends sighed in relief while Icezer shrugged. "I should have known he wouldn't come to his senses." the icy blue hedgehog says.

"Icezer," Xage pipes up "You need to chill, if you keep angry at him with all of Dex's influence out on Mobius and Equestria...you may very well fall to Darkness again...you and I both know what affect that has on Rage."

Icezer looked at Xage with a more worried look then he sighs "Yeah...you're right..." He agrees.

"So...will he be okay?" Twilight asks.

"I am sure he will be fine." Chaotix says.

"What's to stop him from just getting up and leaving?" Rarity asks.

"I took care of it." Chaotix says.

"Then what do we do now?" Applejack asks.

"We wait for Rage to wake up, convince the stubborn hedgehog to not run off again then continue as we were." Ashton says.


End file.
